Dilemmas and Delight
by dancing.rox464
Summary: This takes place a few days before the wedding, during the wedding and after the wedding. Includes wedding and honeymoon! A mix between plot and fluff. ***Can be a continuation of The Dreaded Deed***
1. A note

**This is the sequel to my first story, The Dreaded Deed (when Bella tells her parents about her engagement), but it can stand on its own as well.**

**This story is goes from few days before the wedding till a few days afterwards. There is nothing too smutty, go read something else if you want hot, steamy, sex scenes. :P**

**I've decided that I'm really just writing this for my own enjoyment, so I don't really care if anyone doesn't like it. lol It's going to take me a while to finish it because I'm a perfectionist and I go back and change each chapter like 8 times until it's bearable. I'm not completely happy with it at the moment, but I will be improving it as time goes on.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to the Twilight characters, I only dream I do.**

* * *

I woke up slowly; my dream had been a good one and I savoured the memory. The details of the dream were fuzzy, I knew only that Edward had starred in it. This thought made me smile and I felt someone kiss my lips. I opened my eyes to find Edward lying on my bed next to me, his face inches from my own. He had one arm bent, holding up his head. The other hand was gently outlining the shape of my cheekbone. I awkwardly wiggled and made my way over to him, so that were were lying right next to eachother.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." His cool breath blew over my face as he spoke.

"Mmmmmm." I closed my eyes again. I didn't feel like talking, I was too sleepy.

Edward moved and I opened my eyes, afraid he was going to get up, but he was just rearranging the covers over me.

"Do you realize what day it is tomorrow, love?"

"Huh?" I knew he had just asked me a question, but my brain wasn't awake enough to comprehend what he was saying.

"Tomorrow, do you realize what is special about tomorrow?" I tried to remember what I needed to know about tomorrow, but I came up blank.

He chuckled, "Tomorrow's our wedding."

Oh, right. I should have known that. I looked at Edward to see if he was disappointed but he just looked amused. "Go have you're human moment, I can see you aren't ready for sensible conversation yet."

I nodded and slowly rolled out of bed. I grabbed my bag of toiletries before making my way to the washroom.

Ten minutes and a hot shower later, I felt much better, good enough to formulate a complete sentence on my own.

"So, what shall we do today?" I sat down next to Edward and he pulled me into his lap. "It's our last day as just fiancées, let's do something special."

Edward gently kissed my ear before pausing to speak, "I'll be happy as long as I'm with you, though I do believe yourself, Alice and your mother have an appointment with a manicurist later this afternoon." I wrinkled my nose, I really didn't like having my nails painted, but if it made Alice happy, I'd do it. "Oh yes," he continued, "and tonight Alice has planned a bachalorette party for you. Alice wanted to surprise you, but I managed to convince her otherwise."

I froze in panic. Oh no, this could not be happening. I really did not want a party; I want to spend tonight with Edward. There had to be a way out of the party. I would to talk to Alice about it this afternoon, during the manicure.

"Emmett has planned a party for me as well, so my hopes of spending the evening of you have been destroyed." Great. Way to ruin my last day of freedom.

He picked me up then and took me downstairs so I could eat. Charlie had left early for work. Edward sat down in his usual chair in the kitched as he watched me prepare my breakfast. I made myself a bowl of cereal, as usual.

As I ate, we talked. Edward came up with the idea to go to a beach a few miles down the road and spend our last few hours of freedom relaxing together. I agreed quickly.

It was a warm day out, but the wind off the ocean would be cool, so I went to grab a jacket. I was on my way out when I noticed the note next to the phone. It was from Charlie.

_Bells,_

_Jacob phoned yesterday when you were out. Could you give him a call? He sounded upset._

_Have fun at the party tonight,_

_Dad_

I stopped in my tracks, why would Jacob be phoning me? I hadn't spoken to Jacob since after the fight last June. I heard he went away. Why had he come back now? I thought it over as I walked to the car.

I slipped in next to Edward, and did up my seatbelt, still distracted by the note.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" Edward could see something wasn't right immediately. He turned to me, his expression worried.

"Nothing, just a reminder my dad left." I looked away, not meeting his eyes. I didn't know why I wasn't telling Edward about the note.

"Hmm…" He didn't believe me, but he didn't push me.

I stared out the window as we drove. There was a pop CD playing and I bounced along with it, but really I was thinking about the note. I decided when we got home, before going off to get a manicure I would call Jacob.

We had a wonderful morning at a beach. It was out of the way, so we didn't have to worry about being interrupted. We talked mostly, or just sat there in silence, enjoying each others company. It had turned hot and I didn't need my jacket, even thought I was sitting next to Edward. His ice cold skin felt nice, it kept me from overheating. There wasn't a lot of sun, but I was used to the dreary Forks weather by now.

I looked down at my hands folded neatly in my lap. My engagement ring was there, shiny and sparkling in the light. On my wrist was my charm bracelet. I lifted my hand and watched the charms swing. The diamond heart sent rainbows dancing across Edward's and my shirts and I watched the rainbows, fascinated. Opposite was the wooden wolf. It made me think of the note, so I let my hand drop and I looked away, sighing.

All too soon, we had to go back. We stopped at my house to pick up my purse and change my socks because I had managed to somehow slip into a tidal pool in the one second Edward had let go of me.

I was worried about calling Jacob. I figured it would be best to tell Edward the truth, so I showed him the note. His face went blank, showing no emotion, but he nodded, so I dialled the number.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me protectively. As I waited for Jake to answer, I worried. I didn't really want a phone call from Jake right now. Everything was going so well, and I didn't need any more stress tomorrow, on my wedding day.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered.

"Hey Jake. You rang-o-tang?" It was a lame shot at humour, and I'm sure he saw right through it.

"Is _he_ around?" he questioned, his voice suddenly hard, full of hate and anger.

"Of course." His arms were tense around my waist. I snuggled closer to him.

"That figures. It doesn't matter anyways if he hears this... Bella, you can't marry him tomorrow."

* * *

**Ok so, I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but the story gets better, I promise. **


	2. Torture

**Continues right after ch. 1.**

**This is the last chapter before the wedding day!  
**

**Again, I don't own any of these characters, just Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Hee hee, the plot starts to thicken.**

* * *

deep voice Previously on Dilemmas: _"Hello?" A tired voice answered._

"_Hey Jake. You rang-o-tang?" It was a lame shot at humour, and I'm sure he saw right through it._

"_Is he around?" he questioned, his voice suddenly hard, full of hate and anger. _

"_Of course." At this moment he had his arms wrapped around me from my back. I snuggled closer to him._

"_Oh well, I guess it won't matter if he hears this… Bella, you can't marry him tomorrow." _

I gasped, horrified. "Why Jake?" I wailed, "Why do you have to do this to me? Can't you just let it go? I've chosen him, not you! Just let me enjoy my life instead of making it more complicated!" I was near tears now and Edward was desperately trying to comfort me.

"You know I've been away. I found out some information about your fiancée; information I'm sure he hasn't told you. Do you realize exactly how many people he has killed Bella? And they weren't all murderers and rapists..."

"Jake, I don't want to hear it!" I yelled into the phone. I was in hysterics, I couldn't calm down. I was hyperventilating and I couldn't stop. Edward had stiffened next to me. He tried to pull away, but I held on to his arm with my one free hand. "Go away Jake. Leave me alone!! I don't care! Go away!!" I hung up on him and then collapsed, sobbing, to the floor.

I was having a complete breakdown. The stress from the wedding and now Jacob's call had taken its toll. I was sobbing uncontrollably, gasping for air. Edward hesitated, then took a step toward me, but I ignored him, I wanted to be alone for a moment, to think. Edward grasped this, "If you want me, I'll be in the car."

I could hear the pain in his voice and it made me feel worse. I knew Edward didn't have a clean record, and to have it thrown at me like that was horrible; but Jacob had completed his mission. He had planted the seed of doubt. Now I had to decide what I was going to do.

Slowly, I was able to get control of myself and my breathing went back to normal. I was lying face down on the kitchen floor. I dragged myself to the table where I collapsed into a chair.

My decision wasn't as hard to make as I thought it would be. I would still marry Edward. I didn't care what his past was. He had changed; everyone said that. I had heard the stories so many times. His family loved to tell me how much better, how much more _alive_ he was after he met me. His past actions didn't matter now.

I still wanted to know the truth. I was always under the impression Edward had only hunted criminals, I was sure there was a misunderstanding, there had to be. Edward's reaction had scared me. His physical reaction proved it was true, to a certain degree. I just had to find out how horrible the truth really was.

I forced my legs to move. I cleaned myself up a bit before walking out the door. I locked the house without looking at Edward. I didn't want to see his face quite yet. I knew it had hurt him when I said to go away. I knew how badly it hurts, to be told you are not wanted, the memory made me shudder.

When I turned around, it was worse then I thought. He was slumped in his seat. Slumped! I had never seen Edward slouch! His head was down and his eyes were closed. He looked defeated, like he really didn't care what happened to him anymore.

I ran to the car, desperate to comfort him. He looked up when I opened the door, but his face was guarded. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I did up my seatbelt.

The ride was quiet at first. He didn't reach over for my hand; he was being cautious, afraid to scare me. I decided to stop that behaviour right then and there.

"I don't care Edward. I don't care what Jacob says. I don't care what your past was. That is the past, this is now. All I care about is now." I looked him in the eyes, my expression fierce.

The relief in his face amazed me. It was like the sun had come out from behind a cloud, and the small cautious smile that brightened his face made my heart race. It hurt to look at him, he was so amazing.

"You don't care? Are you sure?"

"Yes. One day I want to know the truth, but today it doesn't matter. Tomorrow it doesn't matter, forget it for now."

"It really doesn't bother you that I killed people?"

"No, because I know you wouldn't do anything like that now. I trust you."

He flat out grinned at that. He flashed his sharp teeth at me and laughed at my slightly awed expression.

The mood in the car lightened up considerably. I rifled through his CD's and put in one of my favourites. I knew all the words, so I sung along. I was off key, and too loud, but it was fun, and Edward just laughed at me, finally joining in, his perfect tenor harmonizing below my soprano.

Then I was truly scared, because we had arrived at the beauty parlour.

"Do you realize how odd it is that you are more afraid of having your nails painted then you are to marry a blood thirsty vampire?"

"Yes, but my blood thirsty vampire happens to be the love of my… forever." I ended awkwardly.

"I'll see you in a few hours. Have fun," he teased as I stepped out of the car, I could see Alice and my mother waiting for me inside.

It was two hours of torture. The three of us had our nails and our toenails done. I never liked painting my nails; I could never make it look nice, and the smell of the paint gave me a headache. To top it off, I had Alice, my mother, and the three beauticians gushing over me. They never stopped talking about me and my wedding, not even for a second. I didn't even get a word in, and it's _my_ wedding!

I did get to choose the colour. Alice wouldn't let me have the red. Apparently it would look bad to have red toenails sticking out from under my wedding dress. Instead, I chose a pretty pearl colour.

Finally, we escaped. Alice and Renee had thoroughly enjoyed the treatment; I saw Alice admiring her violently pink nails. I was exceptionally glad when I saw a silver Volvo drive up as we walked out the door. I didn't stop to listen to Alice finish what she was saying to me, I yelled bye and ran to greet Edward.

According to Alice I had to be at home in two hours for my party. I was sorely tempted to skip out, but if I did, I was sure Alice would find a painful way to get me back. Like a week long shopping trip or something even more horrible, so I went along with it.

Edward had the same time frame. We decided to spend the last of our free time together at the Cullen's house.

As we drove into the clearing, I noticed the house was empty, this seemed odd to me. There was usually at least one other person around.

"Carlise is at work, Alice is out and Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Rosalie have gone hunting to prepare for tomorrow." Edward said, as if he had read my mind. I looked into his deep golden eyes. He went hunting yesterday so we could spend all of today together. Obviously that plan didn't work out as perfectly as hoped, we were still being forced to attend separate parties against our wills.

He took my hand and led me inside. From there I led him to the piano, pushed him down on the seat and demanded he play something for me. I sat next to him, with my head leaning against his shoulder.

With an impish grin on his face he began to play the Wedding March. I groaned.

"Not that one, Edward, I'll get to hear enough of that tomorrow." He laughed at my expression and the song transformed into another of his compositions. I watched his fingers as they flowed over the keyboard, gently caressing the keys. I stared in fascination as his fingers coordinated with his foot on the pedal and the result was a waterfall of sound.

I closed my eyes and let myself relax into the music. The piece ended on a major chord, slowly dying out. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the peace.

Edward's lips were suddenly at me ear. "Would you like to learn how to play?" His voice quivered with excitement. I opened my eyes and nodded. He flashed a smile and picked up my hands.

I remembered my pathetic attempts to learn the piano when I was a child. But this time I had a much better teacher. He started out by teaching me the names of the notes.

"This key is A. Each white key goes up one letter in the alphabet until you get to G, and then you start at A again. Understand?"

He held my fingers and gently pressed them down on the keys and he helped me play up the piano.

"C, D, E, F, G, A, B, C. The C major scale." I was having fun. Slowly, my memory of the piano came back.

He picked up my hands again. I named the notes in my head as he helped me play them. C, C, G, G, A, A, G. I gasped, I knew this tune!

I played it one more time without his help.

"It's 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'!" He laughed at my expression. I was very excited; I played it one more time just to prove that I could.

He showed me the rest of the song. I was so excited I thought I would burst. I knew I didn't sound anything like Edward, of course, but I was playing the piano!

He moved on to other songs after that. 'Mary Had a Little Lamb', 'Three Blind Mice'; nursery rhyme songs, but easy enough for me. He then added my left hand, teaching me harmonies for the pieces I already knew.

This was how we spent our time, Edward gently prodding my fingers in the right direction while I used all my concentration to make sure I played it perfectly.

Eventually, our time was up. He held my face in his hands and gently kissed me.

"I enjoyed that, thank you Bella." His smile was one of pure joy. I smiled back; it felt wonderful to see him this happy. He stood up, taking me with him. Unfortunately, he had to drive me back home for my torture session.

We drove to my house in silence. I was nervous but at the same time, the piano had calmed me. All the same, nothing good could come out of tonight's party. I was sure Alice would go overboard, and I had no idea what to do at a bachelorette party. I started to panic.

We arrived at my house sooner then we should have, thanks to Edward's insane driving. I froze in the seat, not wanting to get out.

I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him. I was surprised to find his face inches from my own, his eyes smouldering. I could smell his sweet breath and he breathed on me.

"Do you realize the next time I see you, we'll be getting married?" I gasped, shocked at this new piece of information. I had completely forgotten Edward wasn't allowed to stay the night with me.

Edward silenced my response with a kiss. At first it was gentle and sweet but it turned fierce. I wrapped my arms around his neck, desperate to keep him there. I could feel his hands pulling me closer, and I gave in easily. Too soon he pulled his lips from mine. He continued to gently kiss my neck as I tried to get oxygen back into my brain.

"You should go now, he whispered into my ear. Alice is getting impatient." He chuckled as he looked at my house. "Have fun." He pulled away from me. I sat there limp for a second, trying to gather my thoughts. Eventually, I knew I could delay no longer. I stepped out of the car with one last look at Edward and walked towards my house.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was coming.

I opened the door and froze. Nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ could have prepared me for what I saw. _Everything_ was pink; a bright, vibrant, horrible pink.

As I walked in I heard a huge cheer. I looked around me, surprised to see so many faces. Alice was there, with my mother but so was Angela, Jessica, Esme, and Rosalie.

"She's here! The bride-to-be is here!" Alice was just about jumping out of her clothes with excitement. "What do you want to do first?" I groaned and gave in, letting myself be dragged into the party.

* * *

**If you feel like it, I really like reviews. Constructive criticism on how to improve my writing is always nice.  
**


	3. Preparations

**My third chapter!**

**Preparations for the wedding are going well, until an unwelcome visitor shows up.**

**Sorry for any mistakes and grammar, I wrote it quickly because I have stuff I have to do. **

**I don't own the characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

Last night had been horrible. I was forced to endure what felt like endless hours of partying. Yuck. And to top it off, Edward wasn't there to comfort me when I went to bed.

I found it quite difficult to fall asleep. I was used to cuddling with Edward before I drifted off. It felt odd to not have him there, quietly humming my lullaby.

It was morning. I was somewhere between sleeping and being awake. I lay back on my bed, enjoying the warm feeling of my blankets. I was vaguely aware of someone knocking on my door before it slammed open and Alice came rushing in.

"Wake up sleepy head! It's your wedding day! You have 5 hours starting now to get to that church. We have a lot to do in that time, GET UP!" I groaned again and slowly made my way out of bed.

Alice pushed my bag full of toiletries, a towel and some clothes into my hands.

"You have 10 minutes to have a shower and be back here. Go." I ran. 10 minutes for a shower? I showered and dried off as fast as I could before bolting back to my room, afraid for my life if I was late.

Alice promptly dragged me over to my mirror and plopped me down in a chair. There were at least 50 bottles and little containers of beauty products in front of me. I stared at them amazed. I hadn't even heard of half of them. I picked up one bottle, didn't know what it was so I put it down and reached for another. Out of nowhere, Alice's hand whipped out and lightly slapped my hand.

"Stop that. Sit down so I can do your hair." I smiled and complied.

Alice started brushing my hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed so I could enjoy the feeling. I loved it when people brushed my hair, it was so soothing.

Esme and Rosalie turned up soon after she started my hair. Both were busy on their cell phones, fixing last minute complications.

"No! Not yellow roses! We specifically ordered pink and white!" I heard Rosalie screech from my bed, "Fix it. Now."

"Yes, chicken, salmon and lamb for the entrees. No, not venison. We need at least one vegetarian item on the menu. We already discussed this!" Esme ranted.

Alice finished my hair. She quickly handed me a pile of clothes and shoved me towards the washroom. As I ran in the direction she pointed me in, I saw Renee and Angela both arriving. I squealed and hurried to get dressed.

No matter now much I pretended I didn't want this wedding, the truth was that I was incredibly excited. I felt myself grinning as I slipped into the clothes Alice had given me.

I managed to get the under pieces and skin coloured nylons on quickly. I reached for the last garment, a full length slip, put it on and rushed back to my room. It felt odd to be wandering around in just a slip, but I didn't want to risk putting on my dress and ruining it.

My tiny bedroom was very crowded. Esme was busy doing my mother's make-up while Rosalie was doing Angela's. Alice was busy yelling into her cell phone, exploding over some small detail. When she noticed I was back, she quickly finished her conversation and plopped me down into the chair and started doing my make-up.

It was constant mayhem as we had our make-up done. Someone's cell phone would go off and Esme, Rosalie or Alice would run off to answer it.

I chatted with everyone animatedly; the excitement in the house was intoxicating. Someone, Alice probably, turned on some music and we all started bouncing and singing along.

Soon it was time to get into our dresses. I helped Angela do up the zipper on hers. I had chosen pink for my bridesmaid dresses and it looked nice on Angela. I told her she looked pretty and she blushed and laughed saying it was my turn to get into my dress.

Everyone else turned to me when they were finished, I was the last one left in my slip. Alice went to my closet and took out my wedding dress.

Something clicked when I saw the dress, up till that point, my wedding hadn't seemed real, like it was all a dream. When Alice brought out my dress, I realized it was all true. In less then 3 hours, I would be walking down the isle.

Five pairs of hands helped me as I stepped into the folds of lace and satin. They pulled it up around my shoulders and zipped it up. I turned to face the mirror.

My reflection amazed me. There I was standing, in my wedding dress, with my family and friends around me, smiling. I looked amazing, my jaw dropped open when I saw myself. My make-up was subtle, it was natural looking, but Alice had accented my eyes and cheekbones. It made me look older, more mature.

I looked at the dress and my throat constricted. It was old-fashioned, but with modern twists. It was tight around my waist. The neckline went low so you could just see a touch of cleavage. I blushed when I saw this. It had long arms, embroidered like the bodice. Little vines and flowers ran down my front and arms, with tiny diamonds sewn into the pattern. The skirt gently puffed out around me, and the circular train fell behind. A subtle diamond necklace lay on my breast, another hand-me-down from Edward's mother. Matching earrings hung from my ears and last of all a beautiful tiara in my hair.

I looked like princess from another time. I looked at Alice who was holding my veil, then to my mother who looked like she was going to cry. I glanced at the others and then burst into tears. The emotions were too much for me. Suddenly my mother started crying and Angela followed soon afterwards. I was grateful for the waterproof mascara. Esme and Alice looked that they would have been crying too, if they could have, and Rosalie looked uncomfortable.

We sobbed for a few minutes before we were able to gain control of ourselves. Eventually we all looked up sniffling and laughed at each others swollen eyes.

There was a knock at the door and we settled down. Alice had a funny look on her face, a mix between confusion and horror. I wondered who was knocking.

Renee was closest and went to answer it. She opened the door and standing there was Charlie and slightly behind him, the last person I wanted to see today, Jacob. I gasped and took a step backwards, almost tripping on my dress, Esme had to catch me.

Both men were dressed in tuxedoes and were beaming at me. I stared back at them with a look of horror plastered onto my face.

"Come on Bells, look happy, today is your wedding day," my father reminded me. I attempted to rearrange my face into a smile. I think it looked more like a grimace. "We came to see what all the noise was for and Jacob wanted to say hi."

I didn't know how to respond, so I just stood there. I looked at Jacob; his smile didn't meet his eyes, which were hard and cold. He face looked older then the last time I had seen him, more mature, sadder. Something about his facial expression scared me.

"Hey Bella, I came to wish you good luck on your wedding day. You look beautiful you know," he commented. His carefully cheerful tone didn't match his expression. I could feel the tension from the Cullens. Rosalie was snarling, so quietly I could barely hear. "Would you like to go for a quick walk Bella? So I can say goodbye to you?"

Everyone was staring at me, Angela, Renee and Charlie with curiosity. Alice, Esme and Rosalie with fear, all silently warning me.

"Don't go Bella!" I heard Alice whisper to me quickly. "Edward will kill me if anything happens to you."

I stood there, unsure what to do until my father spoke up.

"Aren't you going to go with Jacob, Bella? He just wants to say goodbye." He gave me a meaningful look and I knew I had no choice. I waved to everyone as I walked out of my room.

My heart was beating a mile a minute. I didn't want to talk to Jacob, he'd done enough damage. Reluctantly I followed him downstairs to the living room where he turned to face me and grabbed my wrists.

"Bella," he begged, "don't do this. Please, you can still back out."

I glared at him, refusing to answer.

"Bella, he's not who you think he is. He killed people!" I was starting to feel faint. I couldn't seem to get enough oxygen. His hands felt like they were burning my arms. "Innocent people, Bella! He never told you he killed innocents, did he?" I started hyperventilating. "I bet he never told you about the mother and child he killed..."

That was it. That was the final straw. I dropped like a stone. I felt Jacob's warm hands on my back, through the dress. He sat me down in the chair and let me recover.

When I was able to talk, I answered him, my voice flat, "No Jacob, Edward didn't tell me that." Jacob look triumphant. I continued, "But it doesn't matter to me. I'm still marrying him."

Jacob looked at me like I was crazy.

"It doesn't matter?" He was whispering with such intensity I almost wished he had screamed it. "Did you not hear what I just said, Bella? He killed a mother and her baby girl. He killed them then drank their blood! Doesn't that mean anything?"

I thought I was going to be sick; I needed air so I could think. The emotions were starting to swirl inside of me, all threatening to break out at once.

"Go away Jacob. Stop ruining this for me."

"Bella listen to me!"

"No," I paused and my voice started to climb, I was angry now. "All you've done today is create problems I don't need. Leave me alone to live my own life!" I added with sudden intensity. I stood up and walked from him. I turned at the door, "Good_bye_ Jacob."

I watched his face crumple in pain, but it didn't effect me anymore, I was too mad at him to care. He stood up and quickly walked out. I didn't hear him close the door, but I knew he had left. I turned and sat down on the bottom step to think about this new information.

A mother and a child.

A _mother_ and a _child_.

This couldn't be happening. I didn't believe it. I didn't know what to do. The brave facade I had put up for Jacob crumbles. I began to panic over my newest problem. Edward had never mentioned this.

I would have to ask Edward. Before the wedding, I had to know the truth, and I needed to know it now.

* * *

**If you want to see a picture of the wedding dress I got my idea from, here is the link (you'll have to take out the spaces it won't let me post a link):**

**htt p/ /www .aformalchoic e.co m/images/informal009 .jpg  
**

**It's not exactly how I imagined Bella's dress, but it'll do. **

**Reviews please!!**


	4. The Truth

**Ooh, Bella has a plan? Will it work?**

**I am trying to make my characters more complex, deeper. After reading this chapter, please tell me if you think my characters or good not. Thanks!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I pumped this one out quite quickly. **

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Previously on Dilemmas:

_Finally I came to a decision. I would have to ask Edward. Before the wedding, I had to know the truth, and I needed to know it now. _

This wasn't going to be easy. Alice had it planned so that there would be no possible way Edward and I could have visual or physical contact with each other until the ceremony. He was at his house, getting ready and I was cooped up in mine. Alice had it all figured out so that we arrived at the church at different times and prepared in different rooms in different ends of the church.

It was going to be difficult, and I would need an accomplice. And somehow I had to keep the plan a secret from Alice. I hoped she would be so distracted by the wedding she wouldn't see my developing plans.

We had to leave for the church soon, so I forced myself to go back up the stairs. The jubilant mood from earlier had disappeared. I met Charlie on the way to my room, he was just coming out.

He looked at me, concern in every inch of his face. "Better get a move on Bells, we have to be there soon."

I just nodded before walking through the door. I didn't have any energy left for conversation. I just wanted to get to the church and talk to Edward. I longed to see Edward and run into his arms and feel his hands gently rubbing my back and hair.

I didn't even take one step into the room before Alice attacked me. She shepherded me back into the chair where she quickly touched up my make-up.

"We have 20 minutes to get to the church. It takes 10 to get there, so we better hurry up." she explained as she quickly fixed my hair. "Just the shoes left." Alice hurried over to my closet where she took out a cream coloured box with the name of some designer I had never heard before in black calligraphy on the top.

She slowly reached in and brought out a pair of shiny, strappy, two-inch heels. They would have looked beautiful if anyone else had been wearing them. To me they looked more like a pair of death traps then heels.

"You have got to be kidding me Alice! If you want me to live to see my fiancée, you better find another pair of shoes. Those look dangerous." I forgot about everything else as I looked at the shoes. There was no possible way I would live if I wore those. I tripped over flat surfaces in runners, let alone in skinny heels with a veil over my eyes!

"Silly, that is why your father is there, to make sure you don't fall. Just take small steps and you'll be fine. We have a bit of time once we get to the church so I can teach you how to walk." She rolled her eyes as she knelt down and grabbed one of my feet.

Once they were on, they looked quite nice; it was hard to imagine something so pretty could be so evil. I nervously stood up. I was able to stay upright, so I hesitantly took a small step. I slid my foot over the ground, not actually lifting it. I put my foot down and stopped to see if I was still standing. I was. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

I heard a small sigh and a few smaller giggles from my traitorous bridesmaids. I turned to see Alice roll her eyes at me. "You have to move a little bit faster then that if you ever want to marry Edward. At that pace, you might make it down the aisle is just over a year!" She came to me and took my arm. "Lean on me until we get to the car. At the church, I'll teach you how to walk."

As a group, the six of us walked down to the driveway where Charlie and a limousine were waiting.

"Wow!" This was cool; I'd never been in a limo before. I felt the excitement come back. I wanted to run to the limo, but my common sense kicked in, so instead I slowly shuffled my way there.

Alice held the door open for me, a smug smile on her face as she watched me get in. Everyone else was inside already, waiting, _they_ could walk perfectly fine.

Angela and I gushed over the leather seats and lighted ceiling, while the others chatted. Renee reached over to take my hand, her eyes were watery again.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married already. I'm sure it was just yesterday I dropped you off at the airport on your way to Forks." I looked into her eyes and saw the sadness there. But there was another emotion too, and after a second I realized it was pride.

We arrived at the church with renewed energy. We all gossipped as we stepped out of the limo (me a little slower then others) and made our way into the church.

It was the only church in Forks, but it was nice. There were simple stain glass windows lining the sanctuary with a large, more complex window behind the altar. All available surfaces had been covered with flowers: large pink and white roses. The air smelled faintly like the flowers, I took a deep breath.

Renee came over and dragged me out of my daydream and I obediently followed the group to our room.

Alice was busy talking to the minister and the choir director in the corner, so I took advantage of that and began formulating a plan. I knew Edward was due to arrive at the church in 15 minutes. The men's room was on the other side of the church, off the right side of the sanctuary.

We ran around for the next while, getting everything ready for the big moment. Since Alice was busy, Esme and Renee were attempting to teach me how to walk. I felt like a toddler all over again. They stood about 10 feet apart and I shuffled from one person to the other, back and forth. I felt more comfortable then before, but the thought of walking down the isle still scared me.

I knew the exact moment the men arrived because I could hear Emmet teasing Edward even from here. I closed my eyes and I could imagine the exact look on Edward's face. It would be his poker-face but his eyes would be burning. I laughed to myself.

Now that the men were here, I could put my plan into action.

I found Angela and dragged her to the corner. "Hey Angela, would you do me a huge favour?"

She looked at me, puzzled, "Umm… sure. What do you need?"

I quickly gave her a note with Edward's name on the top. "I need you to find Edward and give him this note. Go do it now; we don't have any time to waste." I was really hoping Alice, Esme and Rosalie were too busy to notice me right now. If they heard what I was doing, my whole plan would fall apart.

Angela turned and ran out the door, muttering something about needing a washroom.

I waited anxiously for her return. In the note was the time and place I planned to meet Edward, if I was able to escape from this room. She came back and winked at me. I relaxed as phase two of my plan started. I had 10 minutes to burn until I met Edward. I spent the time chatting with my bridesmaids and Renee.

When I had only two minutes left, I took Angela aside.

"Angela, I need one more favour. I need to get out for a second, but to do that, I need a distraction."

Angela's eyes grew wide, "Okay, what do I have to do?" She sounded excited at the prospect of a breakaway.

"Lose something; I don't care what, a shoe, purse, bracelet, whatever. Hide it somewhere in this room. Make sure it isn't easy to find, I need a few minutes and the distraction has to last till I get back, otherwise Alice will come after me."

Angela smiled, "Can I ask what you are doing?"

"I'm going to meet Edward. There is something I have to talk to him about."

"Can it not wait till after the ceremony?"

"No, it has to be now." My tone was fierce. I was going to talk to Edward, I needed to understand.

Angela nodded as she slipped off her bracelet. I watched as she subtly hid it in a shoe, peeking out from underneath a bag, under a sweater.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried out a half minute later, "I've lost my bracelet! Help me find it. I had it on when I came to the church and now it's gone!"

The frantic hunt began and I used the time to walk swiftly towards the door. I was about to take a step out when I felt an ice cold hand grab my wrist and hold it in an unbreakable grasp.

I winced as I heard a cold voice whisper into my ear, "And exactly where did you think you were going? Not off to see your husband-to-be, I hope. It's bad luck you know."

Alice was standing right there next to me, my hand still caught in hers. I turned around without meeting the eyes I could feel burning into my face.

In the background I heard Renee say brightly, "Here it is Angela! It was in this shoe. I wonder how it managed to get in there!"

I didn't know what to say to Alice, there was no way she was letting me out of this one. "I needed to talk to Edward. I have something I need to discuss with him," I told my feet.

"Does it have anything to do with the conversation you had with Jacob today?" I looked up, shocked, "I'm not deaf Bella, I heard everything that was said this morning."

"Oh… then you heard about…"

"Yes."

"Oh." I wanted desperately to ask Alice about Edward, but I didn't know what to say. And frankly, I was a little scared.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, Bella, I know the story." She took a breath and began, "Yes, Edward did kill a mother and her baby. It was during his brief rebellious period. He was chasing down a serial killer and managed to corner the killer and his victim in a deserted alleyway. But he was too late. As he silently turned into the alley; the killer lashed out and struck the woman across the face. Edward can still remember the woman screaming as the man hit her again, this time the ring on his finger drawing blood.

"You have to remember, Edward was hunting, he wasn't in complete control over himself and he wasn't nearly as self disciplined as today. Edward quickly killed the man and finished him off. The woman had fainted and Edward turned to her, the blood was too hard to resist when it was already flowing. Automatically, he turned to the child.

"It killed him afterwards to see what he'd done. It was following that night that he came back to us. He blamed himself even though he had no control over what he was doing. He's been clean ever since. It took him ages to accept what he'd done, he still hasn't forgiven himself.

"Now you know the story, Bella. I hope you won't judge him too hard. He's different now, and he regrets that night more then you can believe."

I stood there for a moment, completely overwhelmed. I didn't know what to think. I felt sick, it wasn't exactly the kind of story you want to hear about your fiancée minutes before your wedding. Alice noticed I was close to collapsing and she led me to a chair.

I was sickened, but not nearly as much as I should have been. It was hard knowing Edward had killed a mother in cold blood (no pun intended), but it was so long ago. It felt like a story from another world.

The wedding would go on, that part I knew for sure. And my view of Edward hadn't changed much. The only difference was that I was able to understand him better, but I wasn't angry at him for this, nor was I scared of him. I had said it before and I meant it: he was a different man now then he was then, and I trusted him.

As I made my decision, I stood up. I was ready for the wedding. I was ready to go out there and become Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. Hmm… I liked that name. I whispered it once more to myself, just to savour the sweet taste of it. "Mrs. Edward Cullen." Yes, I definitely liked the sound of that one.

I could hear the guests arriving and making their way into the sanctuary to take their seats. I listened to the background music being played by the organist, and I smiled to myself. Edward occasionally played this piece, but he made it sound much better.

I turned to face the room and to get my bouquet. I had a vampire I had to marry.

* * *

**I'm sorry for breaking it off again. I promise the ceremony will be in the next chapter!**

**Was the story about Edward too gruesome? Are my characters good****?**** Tell me in a review!**


	5. A Holy Union

**Here it is, the wedding!! I'm sorry if it isn't exactly how a wedding should go, I've never been to one ( :'( ) so I wouldn't know how these things are run. I had to do research lol!**

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I wanted it to be as good as possible. I've read it over at least 12 times, trying to perfect it. I'm pretty pleased with the final product. :)**

**I'm sorry if anyone doesn't like the Christian references in the ceremony. I was debating whether it should be a Christian wedding or a non-religious affair, but in the books the characters are clearly Christians, so I went with that route to keep in character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; they are all a product of Stephanie Meyer's imagination**

**Now enough stalling, back to the story.**

* * *

We were all standing outside the sanctuary doors, waiting for the service to begin. Alice was darting about; frantically making sure everyone was ready to go.

It was to be a traditional, old fashioned wedding. I didn't care so much about the traditions, but I knew they meant a lot to Edward, even though he would never say it. He just wanted the wedding to be perfect for me.

"Bella, put down your veil," Alice nagged me me, "we have to go out in a second! Groomsmen and bridesmaids get into your pairs and line up in the correct order. Quickly!" I watched as everyone paired up as ordered, the girls giggling excitedly.

Charlie came to stand next to me and looked me up and down as though he was trying to memorize exactly how I looked. "I can't believe my little girl is getting married today." His voice was almost a whisper. He reached over my head and rearranged my veil.

I didn't know how to answer, so I didn't. I was so nervous I thought I was going to be sick.

"I'll miss you Bella. The food just won't be the same," he joked. His smile was large, but sad at the same time.

"I'll miss you too, Dad. Thanks - for everything." I put my arms around him and he hugged me back. Our silent farewells said much more then words ever could. A few moments passed as we just stood there, enjoying the moment.

My father pulled away first, "I'm happy for you Bella, I really am. I hate to admit it, that anyone could replace me, but Edward will be good to you. I can see he really loves you."

I didn't respond, because at that moment I heard the first few chords of Pachelbel's Canon from inside. My bridesmaids and the groomsmen stood ready, excited, waiting for their cues. The ushers opened the doors for them and two-by-two they left me.

I watched as first Angela and Ben left. We waited for a minute as the first two made their way down the aisle to take their spots at the alter. I couldn't see much from this angle; I was hidden from view, behind the right hand door, until it was my turn.

Jasper held out his arm for Rosalie as they began their walk. I couldn't help but feel jealous of Rosalie. The long pink satin gown looked absolutely stunning on her. I could imagine the many stares she was getting from the majority of the male guests. I'm sure she would enjoy it.

Finally, it was time for Alice, my maid of honour, and Emmett, the best man, to go. Alice flashed me a quick smile, and I returned it. As soon as they were through the doorway, the ushers shut the doors to allow me to get into position before my grand entrance.

My hands were sweating inside my silk gloves. I was more nervous then I had ever been in my whole life. This was scarier then meeting the Volturi, or watching Edward fight Victoria. It felt like there were hundreds of butterflies flitting about in my stomach. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

Yet, at the same time, this was the happiest moment of my life. It was more then that. All my dreams I ever had were about to come true. I knew that in a few moments those doors would open and Edward would be there, waiting for me, waiting for the moment when he could truly call me his own.

This was the start of my new life with Edward. This thought excited me and I waited impatiently for the doors to open.

Charlie came to stand on my left and I linked my arm through his. The music from inside slowly died out. I took a deep breath. There was a moment of silence and then I heard the first loud chords of Mendelssohn's Wedding March. There was a muffled shuffling as everyone stood up. Then the ushers reached for the doors and opened them wide.

I heard myself gasp. There, at the other end of the church stood my own personal angel, his face glowing in the light coming in through the windows. I stared at him, completely hypnotized. He beamed, jubilantly, when he saw me.

I took my first step. All my nervousness had disappeared the second I saw Edward. Up until that point, I was still having troubles believing all this was true, that I truly deserved Edward. But that doubt was gone now, vanished the moment I lay eyes on my love.

The joy was radiating out of him; it was obvious, intoxicating. Our eyes locked and my stomach did a quick flip.

Edward was wearing an old fashioned tuxedo; it was black and contrasted magnificently against his snow white skin. There was a white rose in his pocket to match my bouquet. He stood tall and proud, waiting for me.

I saved his face for last. His full lips formed the largest smile I had ever seen him wear. From there, my gaze travelled to the sharp angle of his jaw, his high cheekbones, to his bronze hair, perfectly styled, not a stray strand in sight. I marvelled, again, at his perfection.

Last of all, I looked into his eyes. They were a bright, glowing gold, framed by long dramatic eyelashes. His eyes were molten, burning intensely as he looked at me.

My shoe caught a slight bump in the carpet and I saw the floor come up to meet my face, but Charlie was there, to catch me, and he placed me back up on my feet with a small chuckle. I looked up to the front, my face burning. Emmett was shaking with silent mirth and I could see Alice and Jasper both trying hard not to laugh.

Charlie and I completed our walk just as the last note of the music faded away. I dragged my eyes from Edward's to turn toward my father.

There was a slight breeze on my face as Charlie lifted up my veil and set it down on my hair. He kissed me on my cheek and I heard him whisper, "Good-bye, Bella." The emotions inside welled up and I felt my eyes begin to tingle, tears threatening to burst forward at any second. Charlie nodded once to Edward before stepping back.

Edward came forward quickly and took my hand into his, leading me to the altar. I could feel the cold even through the two pairs of gloves, mine and his, separating our hands.

We stood there, together, and we simply gazed into each others eyes as the service commenced. Edward was almost vibrating with excitement and glee. For once, I wished he could hear my thoughts, so he could hear how happy and joyous I felt too.

The priest said something to Edward, but I was too immersed in my own elation to comprehend the exchange. It wasn't until Edward spoke that I realized I should pay attention.

I could feel his hands grip mine even tighter as he began to recite his vows.

"I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife." His voice was confident as he delivered the well known words. I could hear the passion burning in behind the velvet tones. "I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honour you all the days of my life." I saw a slight smile escape at this statement and I had to stifle my own giggle.

Then it was my turn. My voice was louder and clearer then I expected. "And I, Isabella Marie Swan take you, Edward Anthony Cullen, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." I flat out grinned at this sentence. Again, Emmett was shaking with laughter at the irony of what we had just agreed to. It occurred to me, in some weird area of my brain, that these vows were obviously not made with vampires in mind.

I had to get control of myself. My happiness was making me giddy; I was fighting to not break out into hysterical laughter.

Luckily, just then, I saw Emmett struggle to compose his face into a relatively serious expression as he reached into his pocket for the rings.

I had to remind myself how to breathe as I felt Edward take my left hand in his. He took my gloves off. He had my ring in his other hand and he quickly slipped it onto my fourth finger. The ring was cold for a second, and then it warmed to match my skin.

The ring itself was beautiful. It was gold, slightly thinner then my engagement ring. The diamond was smaller too, but was cut in the shape of a heart and framed by small diagonal rows of diamonds. It was perfect.

Edward's face was triumphant as he looked at the ring, then up to my face. I reached out for his ring, he took off his gloves, and I slid the simple gold band onto his finger.

I looked up at him. His face had changed, he was still smiling but behind the smile there was another emotion, a flash of doubt. But I blinked and it disappeared, his face was back to its usual radiance. I was too pumped on adrenaline to give it a second thought.

We turned to the altar where three candles were stationed. There was a large one framed on each side by a small, already lit candle. Edward walked me behind the table, so we were facing our guests. Then we each picked a smaller candle and together we lit the large one. We finished by blowing out our individual candles.

I had agreed to the candle ceremony without knowing exactly what it was. Alice had explained to me that the small candles symbolized Edward and me as individuals. In unison we light the larger candle, a symbol of our lives together and then we blow out our own candles, to represent the end of our separate lives. It was simple, yet meaningful custom.

Edward winked at me, took my hand and led me back to our original spots, in front of the priest. I was excited. I knew what part of the ceremony came next, and this meant we were almost finished.

The priest looked at each of us before he began, "Now that Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be husband and wife. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever." He paused for a moment and smiled at Edward. "You may now kiss your wife."

Edward looked down at me; his eyes were burning with the intensity of his pure happiness and passion. He carefully held my face in his hands and brought his cold lips down to meet mine. This kiss was tender and sweet, it contrasted with the powerful look in his eyes.

Our guests were cheering. I had to fight hard to resist the urge to throw my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, we were in a church, and I had to control myself. But I never had the chance to even try because Edward pulled away. I could feel my bones begin to morph into mush. Edward's golden eyes quickly studied my face then gently kissed me once more, simply skimming his lips over mine before rearranging our stance so we were facing our applauding guests.

For the first time since I had entered the chapel, I took a look around to see who was here to witness our union. My parents were in the front row, on the right hand side. Esme and Carlise were on the other side of the church. I saw Jessica and Mike cheering and applauding. It was then, that I saw him, sitting in the third row, right next to the window. He was the only one not cheering; instead he just stood there a mix of horror, disgust and regret across his face. Jacob's hard eyes met mine and I could see the sadness there too.

I looked away, to happier faces, I wasn't going to let him ruin this for me. It was my day to be happy. And I was happy, the happiest I had ever been.

The audience quieted down quickly and the priest said a brief closing prayer.

I couldn't believe it. It was over, just like that, I was now married. I looked up at Edward feeling as though I could touch the sky if I tried. His whole face was alight as he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Come on, my wife. I think it is time we left." Before I could answer he bent down and swiftly knocked my legs from underneath me as he picked me up and carried me back down the aisle.

I could hear myself laughing, finally able to do so. I flung my arms around his neck and laughed again, into his jacket. He carried me out followed by the Emmett and Alice and the other groomsmen and bridesmaids. Next were my parents, and then Esme and Carlise, all beaming.

The rest of the guests came then, following us out of the church into the steps where Edward put me down so we could greet everyone coming out. The afternoon sun was blocked out by a light, yet solid layer of clouds so we were safe to be outside.

As the guests marched by, they congratulated us, and we thanked them for coming. Edward's arm was tight around my waist and I had my arm snaked around his. Every minute or so, when there was a break in the line, he would kiss my head, or my cheek or my nose, whichever was closest. I buried my head into his arm, inhaling deep breaths of his wonderful scent.

Finally everyone was out and it was time for pictures. We posed for what felt like hours, but in reality, wasn't nearly that long. We took hundreds of pictures. At least half of just Edward and I on the church steps, then we had to take pictures with the wedding party, then just the bride and the bridesmaids and the groom and the groomsmen. The whole time we took pictures Edward held onto me tightly, letting go only when he absolutely had to.

It seemed to drag on for ages; I was impatient to get away from the crowds, to have Edward to myself.

When we finished with the photos, a bright yellow Porsche (a Turbo 911, to be exact), driven by Emmett, pulled up to the sidewalk. There was a large, yet tasteful "Just Married" sign in the back window, announcing our news to the world. I shot a bemused look at Alice, who just shrugged and said,

"Well, I couldn't put one of those _tacky_ signs up in my _baby_."

Edward laughed at her, before taking my hand. He opened the door for me and helped me get in. I waved to everyone then attempted to fit through the door without crumpling my dress. As soon as I was safely inside, Edward shut the door. He walked, almost too quickly for a human, to the driver's side.

Edward started the car, and I opened my window. He took my hand into his as he started to drive away. I held on to him tightly with one hand, while waving frantically to everyone else with my other.

As soon as we were out of sight of the church, I turned to him, and nestled my face into his shoulder and closed my eyes. There was a minute or two of silence as we each relaxed after the insanity of the day. Then I felt the car slow down and Edward stopped on the shoulder of the road.

I looked up to see why we were stopping, but the only things in my view were Edward's eyes, inches from my face.

He didn't say anything; he just pulled me into his lap as best he could and gently started kissing my face. He kissed my eyes, my cheeks, and the tip of my nose. He kissed an outline of my forehead and made his way down my jaw to my neck where he paused.

"So, Mrs. Cullen, how does it feel to be a married woman?"

I wanted to respond, to say it was amazing, better then I had ever dreamed but I never got the chance. I was breathing too hard and Edward started to kiss me again. He started where he left off, at my neck and he made his way down to my half-exposed shoulders. I had lost control of my muscles by this point. I was like a piece of wet spaghetti in his arms. His lips made their way back up to my face where he found my lips.

This kiss was more relaxed, yet more intense then his last one, at the alter. I felt the adrenaline rush when his lips first touched mine. I felt my arms suddenly come back to life and I flung them around his neck knotting my hands into his silky hair and I pulled him closer to me. His hands, behind my head and back responded by crushing me closer to his body. I threw myself even deeper into the kiss.

I started to get dizzy, but I ignored it, desperate to keep Edward there as long as possible. I didn't know where our new boundaries were, now that we were married. Eventually Edward pulled away.

I gasped desperately for air, my chest heaving. Edward chuckled as he took in my flushed face and slightly unfocused eyes. He watched my chest go up and down as I struggled for breath. I realized, to my complete horror, that my top was starting to fall out of my gown, leaving me more exposed then I was used to. Edward didn't seem to mind, so I didn't bother to fix it. Fixing my dress would have involved using energy, which meant I needed oxygen, and my brain was a little short on it at the moment.

"You're… too good… at that," I gasped. "It should be illegal… to be that good… at seducing someone."

"I'm too good am I?" he whispered, his lips tickling my ear. A mischievous look came into his eyes. I groaned into his lapel and he just laughed again. We sat like that for a moment, Edward gently kissing my face, or watching me breathe and I just lay there, supported by his arms.

Finally, he spoke, "We should be on our way. The photographer is waiting." I groaned again as I sat up and Edward put me back into my seat. We had more photographs and a reception ahead; I just had to last a few more hours.

* * *

**How did you enjoy this chapter? Did I portray the emotions correctly? Reviews are always nice, I notice I only have 3 at the moment. :'(**


	6. Questions

**I'm sorry this took so long. I had MAJOR writers block. I didn't know what to do with this chapter, I rewrote it about 3 times before I was at least half satisfied with the product. I don't particularly like this chapter, but here it is anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

I felt the car start again

The car vibrated gently and Edward pulled back onto the road. Edward's hand was resting against my leg, and I had my hand in his. The forest sped past the window, the trees blurring into a solid patch of green, as we drove.

We wanted to give the guests time after the wedding to prepare for the reception, which Alice had allotted an hour and half. Unfortunately, the photographer and Alice had decided this would be a perfect time for more photographs of the bride and groom on their own. Alice wanted to take some pictures in nature, so off we drove to a beach to pose with sand and trees.

I didn't even have a chance to gain my balance after stepping out of the car before Alice pounced on us.

"Was it really necessary to take such a long a break on the way here?" she asked exasperated, "You guys will get to spend the rest of eternity together; right now we have pictures to take!" I looked at her sheepishly, I didn't regret the stop, and it beat taking photographs any day.

She roughly grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a portable seat she had set up and started to re-do my make-up for what felt like the millionth time today. Edward followed close behind

"Thank God he didn't give you any hickeys. I would have killed him." She mumbled darkly. I glanced up at Edward to see if he was mad, but he just looked amused. He watched as Alice touched up my eye shadow and cover-up.

Edward and I posed for so many pictures I was sure I was going to have permanent flash spots obstructing my vision. I blinked rapidly trying to tempt my eye-sight to come back.

At least it was quiet. The only noises other then the photographer's orders were the sounds of the waves crashing against the sand and the breeze ruffling through the trees.

Sooner then expected, the photographer decided he had enough pictures to work with and he packed up his gear. Alice left too with a warning not to be late, leaving just Edward and I alone. We still had a while before we had to leave so we decided to stay and enjoy the peace for as long as possible.

Edward led me over to a log and laid down his jacket to make a seat for me and to keep my dress clean. He lifted me onto the log and came to sit next to me, his arms protectively around my shoulders.

It's funny how unwanted thoughts tend to come up at the most inopportune times.

Amid the peace and quiet, it hit me like I'd run into a wall. This was too much like another time, another beach, with another person. Memories of Jacob and I together flew through my head.

I was unpleasantly surprised to find that I felt guilty for the way I had treated him this morning, throwing him to the side without even a good-bye. The reason for my outburst came back to me and I squeezed my eyes shut at the memory. But now the box was open and Alice's story came flooding back into my mind.

"Bella?" Of course, Edward had felt my body tense at the memories. He looked down at me with wide eyes. "What's wrong Bella?"

I paused for a moment thinking how to word my questions, how to bring up the topic without hurting Edward.

"Um… Edward… I want to ask you about something Alice told me today." I asked shyly.

I looked up into his face and I saw his expression go from concerned, to realization, and back to concern in less then a second.

He hugged me tight and I let myself be crushed against his chest. "I'm sorry Bella," he whispered, "that you had to find out through Alice."

He instinctively began running his hand up and down my back as he spoke. "It was inconsiderate of me to keep that from you for so long. You should never have had to find out through other, less dependable, sources. I should have told you long ago, but I didn't want to scare you."

"Is it all true then?"

"Yes, unfortunately so. You can not imagine the sorrow and regret I felt when I realized what I had allowed myself to do. After that night, I swore I would never hunt humans again, never cause that magnitude of damage again."

I thought his words over. My shoulders felt a little lighter, as if I had lifted a small weight off of them. It was nice to finally hear the truth from Edward's lips; and even though the truth was horrible, it didn't seem as bad when he explained it.

"Thank you" I whispered into his chest. "I needed to hear that from you."

He didn't say anything, he just kissed my head.

We sat like that for a moment, each of us with our own thoughts.

Edward was the first to speak up. There was a mischievous glint in his eye. "So, my love, are you ready to dance?

I gulped. What a silly question. When was an accident prone klutz ever prepared to dance? It didn't matter how many private lessons Edward had given me over the past two months, I was sure I was going to break an ankle or fall into the cake, it was inevitable.

"Do I have to?"

He chuckled, "It is tradition, and I'm sure Charlie wants a chance to dance with you one last time. I, of course, always want to dance with you, regardless of any disaster that is a result of your clumsiness."

"Thanks" I said dryly. I hated being teased, and Edward knew it. "I'll be sure to step on your feet tonight."

"You will be fine; I won't let anything happen to you. Dancing is all about the leading, and I happen to be rather good at that. Besides, I want to show off my new wife, and what better way to do that then to twirl her around a dance floor?"

"You can show me off while doing something safe. How about a photograph? You can carry that around quite easily, and I would be in no danger at all." I teased back.

Edward laughed, his voice silky smooth. "Speaking of dancing, we should leave soon if we want to be on time for the reception. I'm not sure Alice would be too pleased if we were late for our own party."

"Mmmmmm" I replied, not at all eager to leave the tranquility of the moment.

Two cool hands cupped my face and angled it upwards. His kiss was light, just a quick reminder, before his arms snaked around my waist and he walked me to the car.

* * *

There you go, I know it's short. I promise the next one will be better. It's going to be the reception!! I'm excited for that. It may take a while though, I'm going away all next week, so I won't be able to work on it then :(

Review please!! (I'm up to 8 now! woot! ahhh.. that sounds so sad lol)


	7. Partay!

**UPDATE: I'M SORRY TO ALL THOSE WHO READ THIS CHAPTER ALREADY. I FORGOT A minor DETAIL THAT I REALLY WANTED TO BE IN IT. IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER, I'VE DONE A QUICK SUMMARY AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE EXPLAINING WHAT I ADDED. **

**Here we go! My next chapter! that was pretty fast wasn't it?**

**I want to send out a special THANK YOU and a big hug to Edward4eva for going back and reviewing my first three chapters! Lol!! I had a huge smile on my face as I read them!**

**Now it is time for the wedding reception, woooooo!**

**Disclaimer: all these character belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me unfortunately.**

* * *

The reception was being held at the Forks Town Hall; it was the only building large enough (other then the school gym, of course) to accommodate all the guests.

I admit, I was a little nervous walking into the hall for the first time. I was a little scared that Alice would repeat the colour scheme from my bachelorette party. It turned out that my worries were pointless, instead of bright obnoxious pink; everything was decorated in varying tones of white and light pink. The color scheme actually looked quite nice, it was the same as the church, neither too vibrant nor too dull.

Edward and I arrived hand-in-hand and we took in the slight chaos around us.

The DJ was almost finished setting up in the corner. He was playing some upbeat music softly in the background. On the other side of the room, the caterer was putting the finishing touches on the buffet table and the bartender was opening some wines.

Every table was covered in a white satin tablecloth with a small bouquet of pink roses set gracefully at the center. Each table setting had its own disposable camera. This was a genius idea Alice and I had one night. Evey guest would be given a disposable camera to take pictures with at the reception, at the end of the night, all the cameras would be collected and the pictures would be developed. I hoped to get some really interesting shots of the party and my guests. I knew that as time went on, my memories of this night would slowly deteriorate. I wanted to have as many tokens of this night as possible, so I wouldn't ever forget it. Forty, or even one hundred years from now we would still have these pictures.

I continued looking about the room. At the end of the room was a long table raised above the others on a small stage. The two seats in the center looked more like thrones then chairs, obviously meant for Edward and me. On the opposite side of the room, taking up half the space, was a large dance floor. I gazed transfixed at the disco ball sending spots of coloured lights around the room until Edward pulled me out of my day-dream.

"I think Alice wants to talk to you," he murmured into my ear. He had an odd look on his face, like he knew something he wasn't telling me. Unfortunately, I didn't get a chance to ask him what he knew because at that moment Alice came bounding up to me.

"Come with me, Bella! I have something I need to show you. You stay here Edward; this is a girl's conversation." She grabbed my arm and dragged me to a side room.

Uh oh, I thought to myself, girl talk with Alice was almost never good. She always was trying to make me more "girly", the way she thought humans should be. I glanced back at Edward, but Jasper and Emmett blocked my view as they surrounded him.

The door shut in my face, obstructing my view of the main room. I turned back to Alice, thoroughly nervous. We were the only ones in the room; Alice had converted a corner into a mini beauty salon and I was surprised when she didn't immediately sit me down into the seat and start fiddling with my hair or face.

Instead she stopped in the middle of the room and dropped my wrist. Her face was shining with excitement as she looked at me.

"I have a present for you, for tonight! Just let me get it, one second."

A million thoughts flew through my mind. What could Alice possibly have bought me for tonight? I was sure we did all the shopping for today, and I didn't remember her mentioning anything for my wedding night.

Alice was a blur as she raced to a bag in the corner and ran back. In her hands she was holding a little white gift bag with a white ribbon tied to the top.

"I wanted to get you something special for tonight. You may live for eternity, but you are only ever going to have this night once."

I hated the thought of Alice spending more money on me, but they had already paid for my wedding, and I was sure whatever was in this little bag couldn't have cost that much in comparison to the wedding. I was actually a little excited as I peeked into the bag and saw something wrapped in white tissue paper.

"Thanks Alice." I said as I quickly undid the little bow and unwrapped the paper.

My excitement quickly turned to horror as I lifted the present out of the wrapping.

"Oh come on Bella! I know you like it, and no doubt Edward will too."

I held up the white silk lingerie and looked at Alice, too shocked to speak.

"I knew you wouldn't agree to anything too skimpy, and I thought this one matched yours and Edward's personality perfectly."

My voice came back to me, "Anything too skimpy?" I repeated. "You mean they get worse then this!" My whole face was burning, I was having troubles blocking out the images of me in the lingerie. Secretly, I was slightly happy Alice bought it for me. I had been worrying about what to wear for the few minutes I actually had clothes on. Still! It didn't really count as clothes since it covered only the bare minimum, if that.

"Silly Bella," Alice rolled her eyes, "this is conservative compared to some others I saw. But isn't it perfect?" She took it and held it up against me. "The baby doll cut and the empire waist will look absolutely adorable on you! And the lace gives it an old-fashioned look that Edward will love!"

"Ya, the _see through_ lace, Alice. See through!"

"Oh, stop running my fun, Bella. Anyways, you know Edward won't mind one bit, and I'm sure you won't either, once you stop thinking about it."

I could see I was fighting a losing battle, so I decided to give up.

"Fine. I'll take it, but no promises that I'll wear it."

"You don't need to promise me, I already know that you'll wear it," she giggled. "Now come, somehow you have managed to mess your hair again."

I sighed and gave in, letting Alice pull me to the chair and rearrange my hair.

"We are all leaving right after the reception so I won't have a chance to talk to you for a few days." I assumed by "we" she meant the rest of the Cullen family (_my_ family, I mentally corrected myself) since they were planning to go "camping" to give Edward and I the house to ourselves. They were coming back in two days, just before Edward and I left for our honeymoon.

I realized I had completely forgotten about the honeymoon! Edward had insisted upon planning it all himself, and he wouldn't tell me anything. The others seemed to know where we were going, but nobody would even give me the teeniest hint.

"Hello, Bella?" Alice waved a hand in front of my face bringing me back to present time. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Uh, no I didn't. Could you say it again?"

She rolled her eyes. "I said, when we get back you have to tell me everything about tonight. Don't leave out any details!"

I balked. Was she kidding me? Tonight was private; there was no way I was going to spew out the story of my night, just for her entertainment.

Alice saw the reluctance on my face and glared at me. "I'll find out somehow, even if you don't tell me. I have other ways of knowing." She tapped her head, still glaring.

I gasped, "Alice, you wouldn't! Don't look at tonight, please!"

"Well, if you're not going to tell me anything, what other choices do I have?" she asked angelically, her eyes wide and her bottom lip pouting.

"Awwwww, Alice… I rather tell you myself then you looking that way."

I realized a moment too late what I said as her face immediately brightened.

"Good then, it's a deal. I won't look at tonight and you will tell me everything when I get back."

I just groaned and wished that just once I could win a fight against Alice, but she knew me too well, I couldn't fight her.

Alice released me just before the guests were scheduled to arrive. I ran out of the room to where Edward was waiting for me, arms open. I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Your sister is evil. _Pure evil_. I refuse to ever go into a room alone with her again."

Edward kissed my head and chucked. "I had no idea you hated having your hair done so much."

I glared up at him. "Don't pretend you have no idea what this is about. I know you were listening in!"

"You can't escape from Alice, love; she'll find a way to track you down eventually."

"Can't you talk to her? Convince her to change her mind?"

"We both know there is no changing Alice's mind once it's made up. I can try, but it won't work."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine… Let's go now; we have to hide until our grand entrance."

Edward took my hand and he led me out a back door. We were to wait out back until it was time to go in and make our entrance.

We didn't have to wait for long. Edward took just my hand in his as we made our way back to the front.

As we walked into the room, everyone stood up and cheered. There were a few wolf whistles from somewhere, but I wasn't able to catch the culprit. I looked around, and was glad to see that a certain werewolf was absent, tonight was supposed to be fun. There was an abudant of flashes as my guests took advantage of their cameras.

Edward kissed my cheek as he led me to the table where he held out my chair for me and I sat down.

I refused to look at Alice who was sitting next to me; I was still pretending to be mad at her.

We had decided on having dinner first, speeches next, then cake, and last of all, dancing. The room was full of happy chatter and upbeat music as everyone lined up for the buffet. Waiters brought food up to the main table so we wouldn't have to bother with the line-up. I looked around at everyone as I ate. Just below us were our parents, chatting animatedly. Everyone looked like they were having a good time.

To my right were my bridesmaids: Alice, Rosalie and Angela. The three of them were whispering and giggling. I could guess who the topic of their discussion was as Angela stole a quick glance in my direction. I looked away to the other side of the table where Emmett, Japer and Ben were talking.

Edward switched between watching me and looking around the room. He didn't touch his food, but instead held my hand under the table and aimlessly drew little circles on my forearm. My skin tingled wherever he touched me.

I continued to look around the room. The Cullens were all doing a very good job sneaking their food into their napkins. I laughed silently as I saw Jasper's hand whip from his plate to his lap when Ben was looking the other way.

Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my left leg, slowly creeping its way up my thigh. I had to stop eating and instead concentrate on getting oxygen into my lungs. My heart began to race and my breaths became shallow. I could feel my face heating up.

Edward wasn't looking at me directly. For one moment his burning eyes met mine and an impish smile crept up on his face and then he continued to glance about the room.

Next to me, I saw Alice's head abruptly whip around and I heard her hiss barely loud enough for me to hear "Be_have_ yourself Edward."

Emmett let out a burst of laughter and I could see Jasper trying to prevent himself from laughing. On my right, I had the death stare from Alice and Rose was staring at Angela, smiling to herself. I saw Esme's eyes dart up to Edward then my unfocused expression and a small grin spread over her face before she turned back to my mother's story. Carlise was the only one who didn't react visible to Alice's commentary.

My face burning, I turned to see Edward with an oddly smug look on his face. Emmett and Jasper let out another howl of laughter and Edward's eyes suddenly became slits as he glared at them. "Not funny you two." They obviously thought whatever they were thinking was, and they each let out another howl. I even heard Alice come out of her angry bubble, but she managed to cover her giggle by converting it into a cough.

I felt like I was missing something, like there was an inside joke I wasn't a part of and Edward obviously wasn't happy about. I wasn't given the chance to ask Edward about it because the waiters came at that moment to collect the plates.

The tech people appeared with a microphone which they gave to Emmett. It was time for speeches.

Emmett rattled off a quick speech about how perfect we were together, the effect I had on Edward the very first day we met (finally, a joke I could understand) and how I had brightened the Cullen's household with my fun loving personality and clumsiness.

Next it was Alice's turn. She gave a heartfelt speech on how glad she was to see Edward happy and how excited she was to have me as her new sister.

Overall, everyone had some good laughs and a good time.

Next it was time for me to throw my bouquet. My bridesmaids and I hurried down to the dance floor where I stood facing the guests. Alice, Rosalie and Angela stood behind me, waiting for the toss. I lifted the bouquet above my head and flung it behind me.

I spun around as soon as I heard a shrill squeal and the guests clapping and whistling. There was Angela, her face bright red, laughing and holding my roses in her hands. Many of the teenage guests in the audience shot looks up at Ben, who looked a little intimidated but happy all the same.

It was finally time for Edward and me to cut the cake. According to Alice, we were to cut the display cake, and afterwards the waiters would come out to give everyone a piece of the eating cake, which was in the back.

Edward stood up from his spot at the table and came to meet me at the cake table. My bones began to melt the second our gazes met. He looked radiant and I wondered again how I had managed to deserve such a wonderful husband.

Edward walked quickly to meet me. I picked up the knife in my hand, and he slid his hand around mine. I could feel his firm grip as he led me to the cake. I looked up into his eyes and he smiled at me. He came behind my back and put his other arm around my body and together we cut ourselves a piece and we each fed each other a small bite. I could see Edward cringe as he forced down the piece of vanilla cake. I laughed quietly at him and he grinned, just to prove to me he ate it.

Behind me I could hear the winding and clicking of disposable cameras, further proof that Edward had eaten cake.

When the guests had calmed down and their cheering had died out, the DJ came on the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, would you all please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to the dance floor to share their first dance together as husband and wife."

Edward led me over to the dance floor where he put his left arm around my waist and held my right hand in his. The music began and he led me around the floor. I barely noticed my feet pacing the familiar pattern I had practiced hundreds of times. I felt as if I was gliding over a cloud as Edward spun me around the floor.

Our bodies were close as we danced, just a few inches from each other. I looked up into his eyes and felt my body melt. His eyes were overflowing with adoration and love. He looked amazingly happy as he led he me through the number.

I forgot about our audience as we danced. I became lost in the music. It was a piece Edward had chosen specifically for this number, a song I had never hear before.

Too soon, the piece was over. I was surprised; I had enjoyed the dancing more then I thought I would. We took our bows as the rest of the guests converged onto the floor for their turn. The music became louder and the dancers responded.

As soon as we could escape, Edward took me over to a quiet corner.

"That was beautiful, thank you," he said before his kissed me. There were still people watching us, so it was a simple kiss: short yet sweet.

"I actually enjoyed the dance!" I exclaimed when I had recovered enough to talk.

"I told you, it's all in the leading."

I felt warm again. He was holding one of my hands but his other hand was rubbing circles on my lower back. It sent shivers up my spine.

Edward led me back to the dance floor and we danced a few more times together. I only tripped twice, and both times Edward was there to catch me, chuckling as he put me back on my feet.

The DJ spoke up again to invite all fathers and daughters up together. Charlie and I led the dance, but soon there were other pairs up there with us. Rosalie and Carlise put us all to shame as they gracefully made their way around the floor.

"I'm happy for you Bella. You look radiant tonight." Charlie said to me halfway through the number.

"Thanks Dad."

"So, how is it, being a married woman?" he teased.

"Perfect."

He sighed, "May you always feel that way. I really hope you do."

I didn't know how to reply. The quote "'till death do you part" suddenly jumped into my head, but I knew our marriage was going to last much longer then that. I could feel Edward's eyes following me from the edge of the floor where he was talking quietly to Alice.

The song ended then and Charlie gave me one last kiss on the cheek before letting me go. My feet were killing me, so I went to sit next to Renee. My impending death was weighing on me, and I wanted to say my goodbye's before it was too late.

"Hey Mom," I greeted her as I sat down into the chair next to her with a grateful sigh. "Ooh, my feet hurt!"

Renee laughed. "You've been dancing like mad all night, I'm not surprised. I never knew you could dance so well."

"You're right, I can't dance. I usually end up hurting someone around me, but Edward can and he taught me."

"I'm really happy for the two of you, you look so perfect together." She took a sip of her drink, "I wish you could see the way he looks at you. Even when you're not together, he is watching you, looking out for you. It's obvious to anyone with eyes in their head just how much he loves you."

"It's good to know you're happy with my choice. I was afraid you'd be disappointed in me for getting married so young."

She smiled. "I was at first, I didn't want you to make the same mistakes I did, but I can see now how strong you two are together. You were going to marry him, sooner or later."

There was a pause in the conversation as be both looked to Edward dancing with Esme leading the mother and son dance.

"You weren't kidding, Bella. He can dance!" Renee exclaimed. "I took so many good pictures of you and Edward on my camera. They were a really good idea, Bella, everyone has been having so much fun with them!"

It was nice to talk to my mother. She and Phil were traveling back to Florida in the morning; there was no reason to stay when Edward and I were going to be occupied.

Soon the dance was over and Edward came to sit down next to my mother and I. The three of us chatted for the next few dances.

A slow number started and Edward pulled me up.

"May I have this dance?" he asked me, his voice smooth and deep. I nodded in response and we walked to the dance floor together.

"How are you enjoying the night?" I questioned.

"You are here, therefore it is perfect," he pulled me closer to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we swayed gently to the music.

The party was still in full swing, the guests ready for another rowdy number, but both Edward and I were eager to leave as soon as possible.

We made our rounds then, going up to each guest and thanking them for coming tonight. It took a while, but we finished eventually.

"How would you like to go now?" Edward turned to me.

I was quite eager to depart. The party had been fun, but I had other things to attend to.

Silently, we made our way to the back door. We weren't able to leave completely unnoticed. As we made our way through the crowd, each member of the Cullen family turned to smile, wave or, in Emmett's case, whistle.

Finally, we made it outside. I took a deep breath of the fresh night air, letting it cool me down. Suddenly the ground dropped away from my feet and I opened my eyes in surprise to find Edward's face right next to my own.

"Did I scare you?" he teased.

"Maybe. A bit," I admitted reluctantly. My brain reeled from the scent of his breath.

"Let's get you home, it's been a long day."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Wonderful idea."

* * *

**Read and Review please!! It takes about 3-6 hours to write a chapter, depending on how many times I proofread it, but only takes 30 seconds to send in a review! Payback the love by sending in a small comment! **

**Oh and BTW, I'm gone Mon-Fri this week, so I'm sorry, but there won't be any updates till at least Fri, but probably not till Saturday!**

**Have a good week all!!**

**UPDATE: Ok, so the detail I added in wasn't really important, but I wanted it to be in the story really badly. Pretty much Bella and Edward gave disposable cameras to everyone at the reception to take their own pictures. Bella wanted as many reminders of her wedding day because she didn't want to forget it in the years to come. That's it. I read somewhere that someone did this at their reception and they got a whole bunch of awesome pictures, I figured it was the kind of thing Bella would do.**

**Review remember!**


	8. Summer Nights

**Just in case you haven't read the updated version if ch.7, you should go back an read the updates, a while back I added a detail I really wanted in the chapter. **

**Special thanks to Edward4eva and xXxElainexXx for their multiple reviews! You guys rock!**

**Finally, the wedding night!**

**I'm actually quite happy with this chapter. I went a bit simile and metaphor happy. **

**R and R please!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own these characters, only Stephanie Meyers does.**

* * *

We made it to the Cullen's house in record time. I looked up at the large white mansion as we sped up the driveway. Only the light in the entranceway was on, and it shone through a window leaving a small square of light on the grass before the door.

The car slowed down as we came up the last stretch of driveway but Edward didn't waste time by parking in the garage. I turned to look at him, but his seat was empty because he was already at my door, opening it for me. He helped me out and I leaned on his arm as we made our way to the house.

My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was about to burst. Finally this night had come and I was caught between nervousness and excitement, but mainly I was feeling happy, gloriously happy.

We slowly walked up the stairs leading to the front door. Edward's hand reached out, ghostly white in the moonlight, to open it for me. Before I could take a step in, he scooped me up in his arms and strode through the door, careful to step over the threshold with his right foot.

Even in the dim light, I could see his eyes sparkling. "Welcome home, Bella Cullen."

It clicked that this was to be my new home, and the start of my new life. My excitement climbed another notch. It was slowly escalating, and I wasn't sure how much more excitement I could deal with without bursting!

A pair of cold lips were carefully caressing my exposed neck. They made their way up to my lips and I shaped my mouth around Edward's. This kiss was freer, yet more desperate then the others tonight. I threw myself in, but before it could get any deeper, Edward pulled back looking impatiently up the stairs.

Obviously my slow human pace wasn't enough for Edward because he didn't put me down; instead he raced up to the third level. I laughed as I saw my dress poof out behind us, flapping in the wind.

The trip was over as quickly as it had begun and we stood for only a moment, facing Edward's bedroom door before Edward reached out and opened that door for me too. He carried me into the room.

His room was familiar to me, I had spent many hours here with Edward, but now the room had a different meaning. This was suddenly _our_ room; it no longer belonged to Edward alone. As well, the giant bed held more connotation then ever before. It stood there, a silent yet loud reminder why we were here.

I recognized a little white gift bag sitting on the bed, but I didn't have time to wonder how Alice managed to get it here.

Edward's hands slid down my back and leg as he gently put me down. I trembled as he went to close the door.

When he turned back around, I was right there, demanding his attention. I threw my arms tightly around him. His right arm snaked around my waist, the other around my neck. His lips locked onto mine and I gave in easily. A cold hand was knotted in my hair, forcing me even closer.

I pushed myself against him and we moved back a step so his back was up against the door. Not once did we break the rhythm of our lips.

Edward flipped us, so now it was me that had my back pressed hard against the door.

Suddenly my dress was too hot, too tight. I panicked as the claustrophobia took over. I reached my arm behind my back, desperate to get out of the constricting fabric, but I couldn't find the zipper, the door was in my way. I was hyperventilating and frantically squirming. Edward realized what I was attempting to do and he took a step back before helping me. His cold hands found the zipper immediately and they quickly released me from my satin prison.

Edward helped as I frantically wiggled out of the hot dress. I stood there in my slip, gasping, with a white mountain of fabric at my feet.

I caught a glimpse of the bed and remembered Alice's gift. It took a second to worm my way out of Edward's arms, but with a whispered, "Give me a second." He reluctantly let go.

Quickly, I dashed to the bed, grabbed the gift bag and ran to the washroom. Once inside, I took a few deep breaths to stop my hands from shaking. I couldn't help the huge smile spreading over my slightly swollen lips.

As fast as possible, I ripped off the last of my clothes. I reached into the bag and pulled out the first piece, a pair of almost plain white panties. The waistband was trimmed in lace, but the rest was simply white silk. Next I found the second half of the set and slipped into it as well.

I turned to leave, and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. It made me stop and I walked back to take a look at my reflection. I looked much better then I ever thought I would have in lingerie. The top came down to mid thigh, though from the waistline down, it was sheer lace. The panties were visible through the lace.

The high waist gathered just below my breasts where a white ribbon was sewn. Below, the chemise flared out slightly. The top half of the baby doll was white silk, the bottom half lace. The low v-neck came all the way down to the ribbon.

My face was flushed, but it was bright and happy. Excitement poured out of every inch of me. The blush flowed from my cheeks all the way down my neck to my chest. I looked like I had a bad sunburn.

The outfit was more revealing then anything I had ever worn before, but I didn't feel uncomfortable. It felt wonderful to finally have the freedom to wear what I want, to do what I wanted with Edward. No more limiting boundaries (other then to keep me alive, of course.)

I couldn't hear anything from the other side of the door, but I knew Edward would be pacing. All the same, I wasn't prepared for was what I found when I opened the door.

Edward was pacing, as I had guessed, but the tuxedo was gone, as was the shirt, bowtie, shoes and socks. All that was left were the pants. There was no sign of the other clothes in the room, or my dress, so I assumed he put them away while I was changing.

His skin shone, moon-like in the night. It contrasted with the surrounding darkness, making him stand out.

I took a few steps toward him and he was immediately there, gathering me up in a cold embrace. I shivered as his granite-like skin came in contact with my feverish body. The coolness was a wonderful relief.

"I was beginning to worry about you. You left me with no warning. It is incredibly difficult having no idea what you are thinking at a time like that." He began to play with my hair, while gently kissing the top of my head.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to change. Do you like it?" I could tell by the fire in his eyes that he did.

"Bella," he murmured into my ear. "To me, you are always beautiful."

One of his hands was sliding down my body. It made its way under the chemise and back up, coming to a rest on the band of my panties. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster, and my breathing increasing. I was finding it difficult to remember my name again, let alone form a sentence.

"But the outfit… did Alice choose well?" I asked breathlessly.

"The outfit?" He removed his hand and took a step back, now holding me at arms length. His eyes slowly worked their way up my body, taking in every little detail. I knew he was committing it to memory, not that he would ever forget.

I stood there patiently, perfectly comfortable. This wasn't awkward or embarrassing, it felt right, natural.

Eventually he finished and he stepped back to me, this time cradling my face lightly in his hands. "The outfit is perfect... not that you will be wearing it for too much longer." Then he kissed me.

His lips worked with mine. They were slow and careful, savouring the moment. After a while, I felt his cool tongue trace the inside of my lip. I could taste his sweet breath on my tongue and it drove me crazy. He was easily converting me into a piece of piece of wet spaghetti in his arms.

He then transferred one of his hands to my upper back while the other made its way down my leg. It snuck back under my shirt where it then crept its way up my back, my waist and my ribs. It tickled slightly and raised goose bumps on my neck.

I was beginning to get dizzy; Edward was giving me no time to breathe, not that I minded. Both of my hands were clamped around his neck, keeping me from sinking to the ground.

I steadied my legs and carefully moved my hands down till I found his belt. Edward broke off the kiss, giving me a chance to breathe, just as my vision was getting spotty. He watched me, amused, as I fumbled with his belt, trying to undo it. At the same time I was gasping for air, my brain desperate for oxygen.

It took me a minute to undo the belt. I finally was able to slip it out from around his hips and I dropped it onto the floor, forgetting about it immediately.

I heard a small chuckle from above and I looked into a pair of burning amber eyes just before they came down and Edward was kissing every inch of my face and neck again. Soon he took a step towards the bed, pulling me by the hand. I came willingly as he flopped onto the bed, pulling me down on top of him.

* * *

**Sooooooo... How was that??**

**Read and review please!! (up to 17 now! woot!)  
**

**BTW check out the new poll in my profile, I can't decide on what type of ending to do...**

**1. An open ending, more like what the real story will be like, leaving lots of questions open**

**2. A more closed ending with as few loose ends as possible **

**I have a few more chapters planned out, but I'm getting nearer to the end and I have to start thinking about closing it up. Tell me what you think!!**


	9. Pains

**This was originally the first half of two chapters, so it ends a little abruptly, sorry. I'll get the second half up asap. I'm still not finished with it, but the two together are way too long.**

**Enjoy! Keep reviewing please!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, so obviously I don't own the rights to these characters.**

* * *

I noticed three things before I even opened my eyes.

First of all, I was lying in a very comfortable bed, completely and totally naked.

Secondly, next to me was another very cold and very naked body. The owner of said body was holding me so my front was pressed right up against them and one cold arm was around my waist.

Thirdly, I hurt. Every inch of me ached, but mainly my legs. I groaned as I tried to move before giving up.

I opened my eyes to find a pair of warm smiling eyes looking straight into mine.

"Good morning Beautiful." Sweet smelling breath blew into my face. My eyes unfocused and I forgot about all my pain as I breathed in the wonderful scent. I nestled my face into Edward's chest and kissed him. The scent was strong here too, that was good. Last night had been full of this smell and taste, I smiled as I remembered.

"Did you sleep well?" I just nodded. Nodding was good, it didn't hurt very much.

I heard a chuckle from above me and I looked up to see Edward looking at me with an odd expression on his face. It was a mix between amusement and satisfaction, almost smugness.

"Do you hurt this morning?"

Oh. _That's_ why he looked smug. Hmph. This wasn't funny, it was painful. "Yes, I do. And it's all. Your. Fault," I teased.

I didn't have anything to worry about, instead of teasing me; Edward gently rolled me onto my stomach then sat up. He began tenderly massaging the knots out of my shoulders. It felt amazing and I relaxed into the bed.

I drifted in and out of consciousness as Edward continued to massage me. He moved from my back to my arms and then he returned to my back and down to my legs. Some of the soreness disappeared as he worked the knots out of my muscles.

Eventually I rolled onto my back and reached up for Edward. He came forward and I tied my arms around his neck before pulling him down onto me. I snuggled into him trying, but failing, to fall asleep again.

Finally I gave up. "What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"It's approximately 11:36am. You slept well last night; the busy day must have tired you out."

" Hmmm… it wasn't the day that tired me out." I giggled into his chest. He didn't say anything, his only response was to sit up and gather me into his arms, cradling me like a child.

"Are you still sore?"

"Yes, it's going to take more then a massage to fix me. I think I'll go have a warm bath then go grab myself something quick for breakfast." I reluctantly crawled out of Edward's arms, wincing slightly.

I gasped as I tried to take a step. Okay, walking was definitely out of the question, the pain magnified as soon as I moved my legs. I stood there, trying to decide what to do.

I didn't have much time to think because as soon as he heard my gasp and saw the look of pain on my face Edward was there for me. He picked me up and lay me back down on the bed.

"Don't move Bella. I'll get your bath and breakfast together, just stay here." His eyes were full of worry as he looked down at me. He reached out a hand and traced the shape of my lips, I relaxed under his touch. He put the heavy blankets back on top of me before rushing to his closet and throwing on a pair of boxer shorts and a light t-shirt. He kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll be as quick as I can, I promise," he said before rushing out the door.

I lay there, completely still, willing my body to heal itself. I thought about the day before.

It hadn't been nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Actually, I had really enjoyed myself. Alice's plans had gone relatively smoothly, with virtually no bumps or problems, which I was grateful for. Even the lingerie had been a hit. It was probably still lying on the floor, but I was too lazy to pick it up.

I was eager to develop the pictures from the disposable cameras. The official photographs would be posted on the internet in a few days, but it was the amateur photos that I was the most excited to see.

Finally my thoughts drifted to the present day. I dreaded the moment I had to move. I wondered what Edward and I were going to do today. We had left the day open, not sure what we were going to feel up to doing.

My train of thought was interrupted by the opening of the door and a waft of amazing smelling food. I opened my eyes to find Edward leaning over me with a plate of steaming hot pancakes on a tray.

I sat up eagerly, just as my stomach let out a loud growl. Edward set the plate in front of me and I dived in. The pancakes were light and fluffy and covered in a fresh fruit sauce. Next to the pancakes was a chocolate and almost croissant for desert and a glass of cold orange juice.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked eagerly. The bed moved a bit as he sat down next to me and landed a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Mmmm hmmm!" My mouth was full of hot pancake.

"They don't look very appetising to me, but if you say they're good, I'll believe you."

I swallowed a huge mouthful. "Did you make these? They're wonderful!"

He laughed at me. "Yes, I did make them. I've been practicing all week."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "You practiced making pancakes?"

"Well, I didn't want to be caught this morning, or anytime in the future, with a hungry Bella on my hands and nothing available for you to eat. Anytime Alice whisked you off, I came over here and made pancakes. You have no idea just how many pancakes I've forced my family to eat for you. Unfortunately, they weren't very good judges on my cooking skills, everything I made tasted like cardboard to them. I just hope you truly like pancakes, because that is all I know how to cook."

I was trying very hard to keep my face straight, but the image of Edward force feeding his family pancakes kept creeping into my head and that made it very difficult not to laugh.

"Well you don't need to worry, I happen to love pancakes; and these are amazing!"

"Good, you have the cooking channel to thank for that. My family was useless. Therefore I turned to the television for help."

I finished the pancakes and took a large chug of orange juice before starting on the croissant. It was light and fluffy and delicious.

"Did you make the croissant too?"

Edward looked sheepishly at my plate. "No, I admit that I am not a skilled a pastry chef. I had Alice buy one yesterday and drop it off."

I finished the croissant and flopped back onto the bed.

"Uh! If I have one more thing to eat, I think I will blow up!"

"In that case, you stay here and deflate while I go get your bath ready." He picked up my hand and kissed it once before putting it back down and walking to the washroom.

I heard the water slashing into the tub and Edward moving about. Soon he came back into the room for me.

He picked me up gently in his arms and carried me into his cavernous bathroom. My whole bedroom at Charlie's house would have fit in Edward's washroom. It had always seemed like such a waste of space before, but now I was grateful for the large Jacuzzi-like tub.

As Edward carried me to my bath, I was suddenly acutely aware that I was stark naked. I didn't care too much; the prospect of a nice warm bath shook everything else from my mind.

Edward took one step inside the door and I immediately squealed in excitement.

"Ooh! A bubble bath!" The water was covered in a thick, fragrant coat of bubbles. I wiggled in Edward's arms in an attempt to get into the water faster.

"You have Esme to thank for that. She thought you might want a bath, and she figured you would love bubbles."

"Mmmmmmmm…" I groaned in delight as Edward lowered me into the water. The temperature was perfect, nice and hot, yet not burning.

It was Edward who massaged the shampoo and conditioner into my scalp, removing all traces of leftover hairspray. I was totally content as his fingers caressed my head and he dumped the warm water over my hair.

I was sad to see the bubbles disappear once Edward added soap to the water, but I was starting to feel a bit like a fish and figured it was time to get out.

By the time Edward picked me up and wrapped me in a fluffy white towel, my fingers were all wrinkled and my muscles were weak from the heat.

"That felt so nice, thank you."

"Can you walk now?" He put me down and I gathered the towel around myself. I took a cautious step. The pain was better, still there and worse then I had ever imagined, but it was bearable.

I snatched a look of myself in the mirror and stopped dead, horrified. My face, neck and chest were spotted with nasty red blotches. I panicked. I had hickeys before, but never this many, or this bad. Usually, I just wore a turtleneck or something the next day.

The irony of the name "love bites" occurred to me and I let out a slightly hysterical giggle. I would have to ice these all day to bring the swelling and discoloration down before our family came home.

Edward helped me get dressed. He found me an old flowy, cotton skirt of Alice's and I changed into a shirt I had packed for the morning.

We spent the day relaxing and chatting. I continued my musical studies with Edward's help. Edward began teaching me how to read music and I had a good time picking out basic songs on the piano.

In the late afternoon we watched an old movie, a favourite of ours. I cried during the depressing moments, but Edward came prepared with a water bottle and Kleenex so I wouldn't have to go thought he pain of walking while looking for them.

It was a quiet day with the rest of the Cullens gone. They were coming back sometime in the late morning the next day.

We stayed up late playing card games. We both enjoyed it because I was the one person Edward could play a decent game against; with others he always knew their cards as soon as they thought about their hand. Unfortunately, his poker face killed me while my eyes gave away my hand. Regardless of my traitorous face, I was still able to win a few hands.

I felt victorious after I won three games of Texas Hold 'Em out of five and I would have danced around Edward, rubbing in the fact that he lost, but he was saved the humiliation because it hurt too much and one of my hands was busy holding ice to my face.

It was a peaceful night. I slept and Edward watched me sleep, as usual, I was too tired and sore to do anything else.

It was late in the morning when I finally woke up. I got dressed quickly before the rest of the family came home. I was very glad to see that some of the redness was gone from my hickeys and I was able to cover most of it up with concealer.

I was in the middle of eating another great stack of pancakes when everyone came home.

It was like a bomb had suddenly hit the house. One second it was just Edward and I talking quietly and the next second my shoulders were being squeezed in a tight hug and Alice was squealing in to my ear, "We're home! Didn't you miss us?"

I could hear the others still coming in the front door. "Hey Alice."

"Ooh! You're my new little sister now! This is so exciting! Go away Edward, I want to talk to Bella."

Uh oh, I didn't particularly want to have this conversation with her right now. I was counting on having an hour or two to prepare beforehand. I still had to decide what part of the wedding night I wanted to tell her about, some of it I wanted to keep private.

"Calm down Alice, you'll have an eternity to talk to her. Let her finish her breakfast first." I shot a thankful glance at Edward who had a look between annoyed and amused on his face.

"Oh fine, I have to help unpack anyways. Soon Bella, you can't escape me forever!" and she danced out of the room.

"Save me Edward! Don't let her corner me!" I whispered frantically.

He picked up the hand that didn't have a fork in it and idly began playing with the new ring on my finger.

"I'll do my best for you. Unfortunately, She'll break though my defences eventually; there is no escaping Alice when she sets her mind on something."

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of," I muttered. I wasn't very hungry anymore. I didn't know what to tell Alice.

I spent the next hour desperately clinging onto Edward's arm, afraid for the moment I had to let go. I had to release him when he went out to help Rosalie fix some car troubles and it was the exact moment when I lessened my grip that I felt a small cold hand slip into mine.

Alice dragged me up the stairs and to her room. I looked desperately at Edward, but there was nothing he could do. His concerned eyes followed me all the way out of the room.

Alice closed her door after us and pranced to her bed where she perched cross-legged. She patted the spot in front of her to signal where I should sit. I reluctantly made my way over to the bed, readying myself for what was coming next.

I hadn't even sat down before Alice started bombarding me with questions. "I'll start with the easy ones. What time did you two finally get home? Did he like the sleepwear I bought you?"

"Alice, do I really have to have this conversation with you?"

"Yes. Or I'll bug you until you do. Now answer the questions."

I answered in a monotone. "We got home late, I don't know what time. I wasn't exactly focused on the clock. And yes, Edward did like the clothes you bought for me, for the short amount of time I actually wore them."

"I suspected as much." She winked at me. "Sooo… How many times…?"

"Oh Alice, come on!"

"You promised to tell me! I didn't look in once. You have to keep your side of the bargain."

"Fine." I was thankful she had stayed in her own mind for the night. I much rather tell her in person then her finding out through our thoughts.

"How many times?" she asked again, more eager this time.

"I dunno," I replied sheepishly, blushing, "I kind of lost count."

She giggled then full out laughed. "That sounds like an Edward thing to do. I bet you hurt in the morning."

"You have no idea."

"No, I don't. Vampires have amazing stamina. We don't have to worry about that sort of thing."

"Great! One more thing I get to look forward too!" I was genuinely happy to have this new piece of information.

Alice was smiling at me, "See, this conversation isn't _that_ hard. I bet you're dying to tell me everything, you're just too shy."

I was, but there was no way I was going to tell her that.

"Oh goody!" she suddenly exclaimed. "You've just decided to tell me it all! Go ahead!"

I rolled my eyes. Yes, I had decided to talk to her, but it was still weird to be told my decision before I was fully sure.

I took a deep breath and launched into a detailed description of my wedding night.

It was way more fun then I had thought it would be. Alice giggled, ooh'd, and nodded in all the right spots. She full out laughed at my clumsiness. By the end my face was a bright pink, but I had fun.

"So overall you would say it was…?"

"Amazing. Edward proved he can do yet another thing perfectly."

"There we go. We're finished our conversation. Not so bad was it?"

"No, not so bad," I agreed.

"Let's go back downstairs now. You have stuff you have to do today."

I had forgotten about the plans for today in my panic to get away from Alice. Edward and I left for our honeymoon early tomorrow morning. We were a very early flight to some undisclosed destination. I still didn't know where we were going. I needed to go to Charlie's to gather all my stuff to move it into the Cullen's place. Then I needed to pack for the trip.

Renee and Phil had left last night to go back to Florida, so I didn't have to worry about going to say goodbye to them.

I needed to get all my errands done this afternoon because Edward was going out this evening with Emmett and Jasper to go hunting before the honeymoon.

I stood up stiffly, the pain in my legs was much better today. I was now able to walk without limping. Alice danced over to me and she took my hand and led me downstairs to where Edward was waiting.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up asap! Review! Review! Review! (Please!) **


	10. Traveling

**yay!! Finally another chapter! Sorry this has taken so long. I wrote another quick story while I was stuck with this one. Check it out!  
**

**Remember to please write a review!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

_Jack Bauer voice Previously on Dilemmas: _

"_So overall you would say it was…?" _

"_Amazing. Edward proved he can do yet another thing perfectly." _

I could hear snickering from the living room as Alice and I walked down the stairs. We walked into the living room to find Edward in a chair on his own, his face stony and blank. Across from him, on the couch were Emmett and Jasper, both chuckling. Rosalie was in another chair with a small smile on her face.

Emmett and Jasper's laughing escalated a notch as soon as they saw me. Edward stayed perfectly still.

Obviously Emmett couldn't hold in what he was bursting to say any longer because suddenly he blurted out, "The sexually repressed hundred and seven year-old virgin was amazing!" And then he collapsed onto Jasper, laughing. The room around me exploded into laughter. Edward stayed perfectly still. His eyes were hard and steely, no longer emotionless.

I stood there, confused for a moment before I realized what was going on. Everyone in the whole house had been able to hear my confessions about my wedding night. Dam their sensitive vampire hearing!

I could feel my face heating up as the blood rushed to my cheeks.

At the same time, hearing Edward described as a "sexually repressed hundred and seven year-old virgin" made me chuckle too. It wasn't long until I joined in the laughter.

It took a few minutes to calm down enough to breathe and talk.

"I can't believe you all heard that! This is humiliating!"

"No worries Bella, we would have found out somehow." Emmett chortled. "But thanks for the laugh, I owe you."

I something clicked in my brain.

"Is this what you were thinking during the reception dinner?"

Emmett nodded, and Alice explained it all to me, "This has been an ongoing joke, for a few decades now. I'm sure Edward is sick of it, but we never get tired of teasing him. This is exactly what Emmett and Jasper were thinking about during the dinner. Emmett was debating whether to yell it out to the whole crowd, but luckily he didn't. Esme would have killed him. If there was anything left of him after Edward got a hold of his neck."

Edward spoke up for the first time, his voice frosty, "The joke is decades old. Get over it."

"Oh don't be mad at them Edward, it is kind of funny." I begged as I walked over to him and curled in his lap.

He ignored my comment and instead planted a light kiss on my forehead and wrapped his icy arms around me, securing me in place.

Eventually, the last of the laughing died down, although I could see Emmett was only finished teasing for the moment. Edward and I took advantage of the lull in the conversation and stood to leave, to go over to Charlie's.

"You're not mad at me for telling Alice everything, are you?" I asked as we drove towards Forks.

He looked and me and traced the side of my face with his finger. It still little shivers down my back.

"No, of course I'm not mad. I told you before, our family has no secrets. It was bound to get out somehow." He glanced at me, "Though there was one part of your story that I found particularly interesting."

"Oh really, just one part? Which was that?"

He smiled mischievously before continuing, "It was amazing? And I was perfect?"

"Don't let that get to your head." I teased, just as we pulled up into the driveway of Charlie's house.

* * *

It was evening and I was waiting impatiently for Edward to return. My bags were packed, and I had just finished emptying the last of the boxes from Charlie's.

I didn't take much from my old house, mainly photographs and memorabilia. I'd propped some pictures around Edward's room, but that was it. The only other thing I'd brought with me was clothes, which were already hung up in Edward's closet.

I tried watching TV while I waited, but I was too excited. In just a few hours I would finally learn where we were going!

Over the last few weeks, I had tried to figure out whereabouts we would go. Anywhere sunny was out of the question, as was my dream for a tropical honeymoon. But I didn't mind, nothing mattered but the fact that I was about to have a week with my husband, no interruptions, no nosey siblings, just us.

I had narrowed our possible honeymoon destinations down to a few areas. Alaska was a possibility, but I'm sure Edward would have told me if that was where we were going. Newfoundland was another option, as was the West Coast of B.C. or Oregon. Southern Europe was too close too Italy but apparently Scotland was pretty cloudy and cold year-round. This train of thought carried through the evening until I eventually fell asleep.

Edward and his brothers came home late; I was fast asleep on the couch when they finally arrived. I only woke momentarily when Edward carried me upstairs and tucked me into our bed. I fell asleep again quickly with the sound of my lullaby in my ears.

We had to get up insanely early the next morning. Our plane left at 6:00am, which meant we had to be there at 4:30 and leave the Cullen's at 3:00.Ugh! But a week alone with Edward was worth it.

By the time Edward woke me up to get ready to go, the cars were packed and everyone was ready to leave. They waited for me as I sleepily got dressed. I didn't bother with breakfast; I would eat at the airport.

A drive that would take a normal human over three and a half hours took my crazy family just under an hour and a half. I slept the whole way, cuddled up in Edward's protective embrace.

It was dark when we arrived at the airport. I was a little put off, because still no one would tell me where I was headed. The whole Cullen family walked us to the check-in desk where they said their good-byes to me while Edward checked us in. I was treated to a long line of granite-hard hugs before we were finally free to go continue on.

I was just about to wave a last good-bye to my family when I heard Alice yell casually,

"Oh Bella, I forgot to tell you, I repacked your bags!" and she gave me an angelic smile before waving one last time and turning to leave.

I groaned. Wonderful, I was off to some unknown place with an unfamiliar wardrobe. I didn't feel bad for long as I was quickly distracted by Edward slipping his arm around me and kissing my ear.

"Are you excited?" he asked me eagerly.

We arrived at our gate with plenty of time, I saw the destination on the board and immediately did a little happy dance.

"Oooh! We're off to L.A.? I've never been to L.A., are we going to Disneyland?"

Edward chuckled, "No, we aren't going to Los Angles. That is only the first leg of our journey. We have a few plane layovers."

"Oh," I sighed, disappointed.

"Don't worry, I won't let you get bored." He dropped the bag he was holding on a seat and caught me up in his arms. He proceeded to lay a line of small kisses all the way up my neck and he would have continued if it weren't for a little old lady loudly clearing her throat behind us. Edward kissed me one last time, an amused look on his face before dropping his arms and making do with holding my hand.

The flight itself was fine. Edward and I were flying first class, so it was only the two of us sitting next to each other. It was a little awkward at first because grouchy old granny from the waiting area was sitting across the isle from us and whenever Edward would lean over to kiss me or hold me close she would cough loudly, breaking our embrace. After a while this became incredibly annoying, but a few flashes of my new ring shut her up and we were free to cuddle to our hearts content.

Two and a half hours later we arrived in the Los Angles international airport. Edward bought me a blueberry bagel for breakfast, which I ate as we walked to the next gate.

I couldn't stop the squeal of excitement when I saw the destination of our next plane.

"Puerto Rico! Is that where we are going?" I asked eagerly.

"It's getting closer," and a small cryptic smile was all I got for an answer.

I was tired after the five hour flight to Puerto Rico. We'd been traveling for 12 hours total, including layovers. I was so exhausted from the lack of sleep and busy day, I didn't even notice the name of our next destination until Edward whispered into my ear,

"Bella, love, this is our last flight, no more planes after this."

"Where are we going?" I asked, too tired to look up.

"The Virgin Islands, for a tropical honeymoon." Then he began humming my lullaby and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**This chapter's not too bad. **

**Please review! Do you realize that approx. for every 100 people that take a look at my story, I get one review? That makes me feel unloved. :( ... moral of the story? Review!!**

**I had to add this: Someone mentioned that Newfoundland wouldn't be a good place for a honeymoon, but I completely disagree. I love Newfoundland!! (I'm from BC btw) It's an amazing place, go there if you ever get the chance. Oh and listen to a few songs by Great Big Sea, a band from NFLD, they are the other love of my life (second after Edward). **


	11. Hevenly Honeymoon

**Almost at the end of the story! **

**Review Review Review! (please)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cullens or any other characters. If I did, I wouldn't share them!**

* * *

The hot tropical sun shone down on me, warming my stomach and making me moan in happiness. Although, the moan might also have been in response to Edward's cold hand tracing patterns all over my exposed stomach.

Edward and I were currently lying on a beach, cuddled up next to each other, enjoying the warmth of the sun. We were due to fly home to Forks the next morning, so we decided to take advantage of the last little bit of sun. We had to be at the airport early, before sunrise, to keep Edward out of its revealing rays.

Do you know what Edward did for our honeymoon? He didn't just rent a hotel room like any other normal couple. No, for a week, he rented _a whole island_. I'm not kidding you. The island is approximately four square kilometres and completely surrounded by the most extraordinary beaches I have ever seen. The part of the island that isn't covered with sand is filled with a dense tropical forest, perfect for romantic treks.

The island was far enough away from any populated areas that Edward was able to go outside into the sunshine as often as he pleased. And, of course, Edward could give us a warning if he sensed anyone nearby, but nobody had intruded upon us as of yet.

There was a small bungalow complete with bedroom, living room, kitchenette and porch where Edward and I were staying. It was just the two of us on the island; Edward had made sure of that, to which I was very grateful. It meant more freedom, and fewer interruptions.

This past week had been more wonderful then I could ever have imagined. Edward and I had spent every moment of our honeymoon to its fullest, not letting even one second go to waste. We had gone for long walks on the beach, we went swimming in the clear blue ocean, we explored the forest, or just simply lay on the beach like now.

Even better then the days were the nights. Every night was like my wedding night, but ten times better because it was our honeymoon. I was sure my legs were going to ache permanently, but I didn't mind one bit. Edward and I had taken advantage of the fact that there were no vampires with over sensitive hearing around us. Although, the irony that we were spending our honeymoon in the Virgin Islands hadn't escaped me.

I rolled over so that I was now curled up into Edward's side.

"It's so warm and I've had such a good time, I don't want to leave. Can't we just stay here forever?"

Edward paused before he answered. I felt his strong arms around me just before he picked me up and rearranged my body on top of his. I rested my head against his granite chest. His hands began dancing up and down my sides and back, following well worn paths on my skin. It felt odd to have the burning sun on my back and Edward's ice-cold body underneath mine. My legs were hot, so I moved them so they were between his.

"You don't want to go back to Forks?" he asked quietly.

"Not if I could stay here with you forever."

He pondered that for a moment, one of his hands absent-mindedly playing with a tie on my bikini bottom, threatening to undo it.

"We'll have to come back then. As a family."

"How about they move here, and we don't ever leave?" His hands were very distracting. I was having trouble concentrating, again.

"You don't want to say a last good-bye to Charlie?"

This sobered me up. It was true. I wanted a chance to say my final farewell to both my parents before my change. I only had a few weeks once we went back to Forks for my good-byes. I wanted to change as soon as possible.

"Of course I do." I whispered.

His hands froze, and he hugged me close to him, comforting me.

"Don't worry, love, you will know what to say to them when the time comes," Edward replied, mistaking the tremor in my voice to be fear of the good-byes. Yes, I was scared of the farewells. It was true I had no idea what I was going to say to Charlie and Renee. How was I going to say good-bye or explain my disappearance the next year? But I was much more scared about my upcoming death.

When Edward finally bit me, I would be entering an unknown world. I was afraid I would be too hard to control as a newborn. I was afraid to slip and accidentally kill someone. I was afraid I would be different as a vampire, and I was afraid the wolves were going to defend the treaty and come after my family.

I tried to block out these depressing thoughts, I told myself I would deal with those problems when they came. My biggest dilemma at the moment was how to say good-bye to Charlie and Renee. I had spent many hours this past week thinking about my problems.

"What do I say to my parents?" I worried out loud.

"Tell them you are leaving for Alaska, to get prepared for college. They will understand. Now, no more worrying, I believe it's time a certain human had some lunch."

I was going to say I wasn't hungry, I was quite comfortable at the moment, but my stomach let out a loud growl, giving me away.

Edward had packed me a lunch and brought it down in a little basket to the beach. He set up my little picnic under a palm tree. I ate sitting between Edward's legs, leaning against his chest, with his arms around my waist. Every once in a while he would begin kissing my hair, or my ear. It made it very difficult to focus on eating.

I enjoyed the fresh fruit salad and coconut rice. The fruit was picked right off the trees on the island, as were the coconuts.

Edward and I had enjoyed playing around with different recipes the first few days. We had fun making odd concoctions using the fruit we picked. My favourite dish had been the coconut and mango chicken.

As I ate, I thought about my two problems, running over them in my head again and again.

I finished my lunch quickly, and the dishes were put back in the basket, to be washed later.

"Thank you for the lunch," I said, and then I quickly kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly, I felt Edward's arms snake around my waist and pull me in so I was pressed up against him. His eyes smouldered as he looked down at me.

"That is all I get for all my hard work making you a lunch? Just one small kiss on the cheek?"

"I guess it is worth more them one," I teased. I reached up to give him another kiss on the cheek, but he didn't let me. His hands caught my face halfway along their journey. He turned my face up to his and brought his lips down on mine.

My pulse began to race as I moved my lips in sync with his. I threw my arms around his neck, to make the kiss last as long as possible. I continued even though I was beginning to get dizzy.

Edward's hands began to make their way down my body until one was resting on my lower back, pressing me into him, an the other was supporting my head. It wasn't until I was desperate for oxygen that I finally broke off the kiss. I still wasn't used to the new boundaries we had, though I certainly enjoyed them. I always expected Edward to pull away before the kiss got too deep, but not once had he done that all week.

Then Edward took me by the hand and started leading me away from our picnic.

"I have a surprise for you." His eyes glittered with excitement. "Follow me."

He led me down the beach until we were out of sight of the bungalow. We turned a point and suddenly I saw his surprise. I gasped with delight. Laid out on the sand, underneath a palm tree, was a little camp. Edward had set up a pile of blankets in a little makeshift bed. There was a little basket, with what I assumed was my dinner, lying next to the sheets.

"I wanted to spend my last night here, with you, outside." Edward breathed into my ear before scooping me up in his arms and lying me down on the bed. He lay down next to me and hugged me close. Softly, he began kissing my face, nose, hair, eyes, and ears, anywhere his lips could reach.

I had been thinking about camping out all week, though I had never mentioned it to Edward. I didn't know what it was about spending the last night outside that was so special. I guess it was the perfect ending to a perfect week.

"Thank you," I managed to gasp in between kisses. Edward didn't answer; instead he rolled us so that I was on top of him again. In one quick moment and without breaking our kiss, he managed to undo both the bows keeping my bathing suit on my hips.

He joked, "They are so conveniently easy to undo." Then he flipped us over so that he was lying on me, pressing up against me. I just giggled in response, kissing him harder.

* * *

We lay together for a long time, looking up at the stars. I was curled up on my side. I could feel the cold from Edward's body seeping in through the sheet draped over me, but the night was warm enough that it didn't matter. Edward was curled around me, with one arm around my waist and his head right next to my ear, gently humming my lullaby.

"I love you Edward." I whispered.

"I love you more."

"Impossible," I giggled. Then we settled into a comfortable silence, soon he began my lullaby again.

I fought against sleep; I had one last thing I had to tell him.

I had spent a long time during the past week thinking about how I was going to say farewell to my parents, I had thought long and hard about my many options. Finally, I had come to a conclusion. It was the one option that allowed me to disappear forever, to give Charlie and Renee some closure.

"Edward," I murmured quietly, "I need to fake my death."

* * *

**Ooooh! Cliffhanger. Just to let you all know, this is the end of my story, just an epilogue and then I'm going to repost the original first chapter. I took it down because I didn't like it, but I'll put it up again, at the end. I repeat: THERE WILL STILL BE AN EPILOGUE!!  
**


	12. Epilogue

**I'm sorry about the crazy mix-up with this chapter, I forgot something! As well, I'm sorry, I know it's been ages since I updated but I wanted this chapter to be really good! It is the last one, so enjoy! And don't forget to review plz!**

**That reminds me, I got a really lame number of review for the last chapter: 4! Thanks to those of you who did review! I really appreciate it.**

**For this chapter, I want to know what you thought of the whole story. What did I do well, what can I improve on etc. Thank you!  
**

**Disclaimer: No, sadly, I do not own the Cullens, only Stephanie Meyer has teh rights to them. I jsut enjoy making up stories about them!**

* * *

_Previously on Dilemmas: "Edward," I murmured quietly, "I need to fake my death."_

I cast a nervous glance at the clock; it read 11:54am. My heart accelerated as I comprehended this piece of information. In just 6 minutes Edward would bite me, and I would begin my transformation into a vampire.

I was ecstatic, yet, scared out of my wits.

Life had been eventful since Edward and I returned from our honeymoon. As soon as we set foot on Washington soil, the gears in my brain had set in motion, formulating a plan.

Alice had the pictures from the reception developed while we were away. Edward and I arrived home to find masses of envelopes filled with pictures on the kitchen table. It took me a while to sort through them. All of my favourites I was pasting into large scrapbooks. I had them sorted into different categories. Each person in my family had their own page or two, as did my good friends. There were a few pages dedicated to the rest of the guests and the decorations. A whole album was devoted to just pictures of Edward and me.

There were a few photos that I loved so much I went out and bought doubles of them. Someone had managed to capture a humorous picture of the bridal party at the dinner table. On the far right hand side of the picture were Emmett and Jasper, both crazed with laughter, next to them was Edward, his eyes stony and hard. I had a look between confusion and lust on my face and Alice was trying hard not too laugh. The picture made me chuckle and went on the cover of one of the albums with the caption "My new family".

There were an assortment of wonderful pictures of the bridal family, the cakes, my dress and the various antics of the guests. My favourite picture was a picture of Edward and me, dancing. The light had caught the side of my dress, turning it blue and purple. I was leaning heavily on Edward, with my face resting on his chest. My eyes were closed and I had a small, yet exhilarated smile on my face. The look on Edward's face turned the photo from cute to amazing. The light was reflecting off his face, accenting his perfect features, he looked like an angel from a painting. He was looking down at me and his expression was a mixture of pure bliss and adoration. It was a perfect representation of our relationship.

I had multiple copies of the picture made. One was resting on the bedside table now, next to the clock. Another was on the cover of our scrapbook and others were stored in the pocket at the back of the album. I wanted to keep that picture forever,

I had also spent some time with Charlie, making the most of my last few days with him. It was difficult, but I had a good time, and I was confident that Charlie wouldn't starve. I had cooked him enough meals to last him a year.

Similarly, I had phoned Renee to tie up all loose ends with her. Our conversation was long and animated. She wanted every detail about the honeymoon, and I gave her most of them. Then she chatted about Phil and his work and her newest hobby: pie baking. It was nice to talk to my mother, I missed her exuberant personality.

Finally, I knew I could delay no longer, and I set a date to carry out my "death". I had two rules for myself. Firstly, there could be no body, or any evidence that I was still alive, well, that I existed anyways. Second, there had to be witnesses so there would be no questions afterwards.

Edward was strongly against faking my death. He wanted to wait until I was a vampire and do it then. He seemed to think I would be in less danger if I waited till I was immortal. There was no way I was going to wait that long. I had already made my decision: before I joined Edward in the realms of the undead, I wanted to sever all ties to the living.

My plan began on a clear summer's night. I had managed to convince Angela to go out with me on a girl's movie night in Port Angles. It was late by the time we drove back into the outskirts of Forks. My truck was running low on gas, so we stopped at an old gas station just outside the town limits to fill up. I sent Angela inside to pay; I needed to make sure she was safely within the building before setting my plan in motion.

To the security cameras, it looked simply as though I finished filling up the truck and walked to the other side of the vehicle where I stood leaning against the driver's door as though waiting for Angela. It seemed as though the car on the other side of the pump, pulled away and the driver threw a cigarette out the window.

In an instant the flames spread to the pump, which exploded violently. My truck and I were instantly engulfed by the flames. There was no way I could have survived the explosion, even the truck was quickly incinerated.

Angela and the attendant had only survived because the thick brick walls of the building protected them, just as I had planned.

Although, if anyone studied the tape very closely, they would notice I disappear from the side of my car half a second before the pump blows up. Emmett, the mysterious driver, made sure he threw the match a far enough distance from me that I had a chance to get away. In the moment before the pump blew up, Edward ran out from his hiding place behind me, snatched me up, and bolted to safety. He was too quick for the old security technology to pick up; it would look as though I had been killed in the explosion.

Edward had run me back to our house where we waited for the call that we knew would come. He had fussed over me, making certain I was uninjured and except for a few singed hairs, I was fine. It only took a few minutes before the phone rang and Charlie was begging Edward to come quickly. It was painful to hear Charlie's broken voice.

Of course Edward had to leave me then, to go "grieve" for his new wife.

The hardest part of the plan was not the good-bye's, nor the danger of the explosion, but standing by and watching the aftermath. The reactions of the people I loved were painful to endure.

The whole town mourned the tragic loss of one of its youngest inhabitants. There were articles in the newspaper, a vigil set up at Charlie's and a special mass at the church. The Cullens received heaps of sympathy cards, which I was forbidden to read. I was caught between the horrible curiosity and need to see what people had written, but at the same time, I didn't want to know, I knew it would just make it harder for me.

For days after my "death" I stayed cooped up in the house, waiting for the tumult to calm down. I restlessly worked on my scrapbooks, to keep myself busy. The only breaks I got from the monotony of house were the few blissful afternoons when Edward and I managed to escape to our meadow and relax in the sun.

Since Edward was the grieving husband, it was up to him to plan the funeral. He played his part well. To the townspeople it seemed as though he was sinking into a deep depression. He refused to leave the house except to discuss funeral plans with Charlie. When he did leave, he made sure his clothes were slightly messy and he purposely didn't go hunting for a few days to maximize the bags under his eyes.

I wasn't allowed to go to the memorial service. The rest of the Cullens left me alone in the house for the day, and they went to the phony funeral. I cleaned the house in a futile attempt to keep my mind and body busy. When the whole house was cleaned I finished the last scrapbook, and then spent a few hours edgily flipping through them. All the same, it was a relief when the others came home.

They wouldn't talk about the funeral, though I asked about it. They said I didn't need to know about my own funeral, but from the newspaper I learned that most of the town had showed up to pay their respects.

My mother flew in for the funeral. She came to visit the Cullens, to mourn with them and I was shut up in Edward's room for my mother's visit. I spent the whole time crying silently in response to my mother's bawling downstairs. It hurt to know that I was the one causing her all this pain and that I was unable to go comfort her.

The whole family tried to help me with the guilt. Jasper was there, at the ready to use his special skill on me if the guilt began to overtake me. I had to admit, I was thankful for his help in those first few days. Alice gave me numerous makeovers, manicures and pedicures in the hopes that it would help. Emmett was a constant source of comic relief and Esme and Carlisle were there if I ever needed to talk. Even Rosalie did her best; she was almost nice to me. Of course, Edward was the most help, my constant companion. He didn't leave my side for a moment, except to hunt.

The only ones who didn't fall for the ruse were the wolves. They knew that it was only a lie to allow myself the freedom to change. They didn't try to contact me, I hadn't even heard from Jacob since the wedding. Edward let it slip that the pack had sent a clear warning through Jacob during the funeral: the wolves were ready to defend the treaty.

This made me feel nervous; I was worried they would come after my family. The Cullens had all reassured me that we would leave Forks as soon as my transformation was over. We didn't know where we would go, but it would be far from here. It saddened me that I would never be able to come back to Forks, but since I had no more connections here, it would be easier.

The hype after my death was nowhere near over, but I didn't want to delay my transformation any longer; I was ready, so I set the date for my change for two days after my funeral.

Finally, after weeks, no months of waiting, the day was here.

I glanced at the clock again. It was 11:59. I shuffled so that I was lying even closer to Edward on our gigantic bed.

We didn't speak. We spent the last few moments of my life silently, in a tight embrace, gazing intently into each other's eyes. Two molten gold orbs stared at me, taking in everything, committing my face to memory. My expression mirrored his exactly. I studied his face, willing myself to remember this moment forever.

His white hand reached out, it caught a ray of sunlight from the window and rainbows danced over his face. I closed my eyes to enjoy the icy feel of his hands as he traced my features.

The watch on the bedside beeped as it changed to noon, like church bells tolling a death.

Edward slowly removed his hand from my face.

"Are you ready, Bella?" His eyes were wide with worry and apprehension and just behind that I caught a small glimpse of excitement, and hope.

Knowing that Edward wanted this too, made it easier.

"I'm ready."

The tsunami of emotions inside of me threatened to burst out and overtake me at any moment. It was like my wedding day, but the emotions were ten times as strong. I focused on Edward to keep myself in check. It worked. I was lost in his eyes as he moved his face closer to mine.

"Stay with me," I whispered just before his face came down on me.

His lips moved softly on mine, "I won't leave you. I promise."

Then before I had a chance to think, or even to breathe, he kissed me.

It was a new type of kiss, harder, fiercer, as if he was no longer as worried about hurting me. I was surprised, I wasn't expecting a kiss, I was expecting a bite, not that I was complaining. I threw myself in without thinking. My hands knotted in his hair, desperate in my last few moments of life. I barely noticed when Edward rolled so that, yet again, he was hovering over me. Still, we kissed.

All too soon, I had to break away for fear of passing out from lack of oxygen. Edward's cold lips never stopped moving. I shivered as they slowly kissed a path from my lips to my jaw to my ear and down my neck. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in the side of my neck as Edward's jaws clamped down, hard, and his teeth broke the skin.

I heard myself gasp. It wasn't exceptionally painful, I was simply taken aback. Edward had given me no warning.

His teeth stayed there for what felt like an eternity, but must have only been a few seconds, releasing all his venom into me. I stayed perfectly still, the icy smooth lips one of the last things I would feel. I watched his face as he moved away, and I saw him subtly lick the drops of my blood off his teeth. His eyes were hard, focused; staring at something behind me. I could only imagine how difficult this was for him.

He didn't touch me. Instead he closed his eyes and took a long slow breath regaining his control. When he opened them again, his eyes were back to the usual molten gold, though they were now a deeper orange, with a slightly redder tint, then gold.

The pain hadn't set in yet. I knew it would only take a minute. At the moment my wound was tingling unpleasantly.

Edward scooped me up, his self-control back in place, and cradled me in his arms, gently rocking me back and fourth.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, his voice breaking. His deep eyes held only two emotions now: intense anxiety and love. The exact emotions I was feeling.

The tingling was increasing, and beginning to spread to my shoulders and my face. It was a little more then uncomfortable now. I was vaguely aware of the rest of the family coming in and silently settling around the room. I didn't look at them; Edward and I were focused only on each other.

The wound was starting to burn now, not too badly, but I knew it was only a matter of seconds before it started. My breathing increased as I fought against the pain.

"Edward," I said breathlessly when I knew I had only seconds left, "I love you!"

"I know. I love you t-" but I didn't hear the rest of the sentence. At that exact moment my wound exploded. White hot pain radiated quickly from my neck to the rest of my body. I writhed uselessly in Edward's lap. It was pain worse then I ever could have imagined. My body felt as if it was being burned by a thousand degree fire and at a same time hundreds of knives were stabbing me from the inside.

The last thing I saw was Edward's face before my vision was clouded by the pain. My back arched violently and I let out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

**  
Alright, how did I do?**

**Just to let you all know, I'm going to post the original 1st chapter later. I ended up taking it down because I didn't think it was very good. I've changed some stuff in the story since then, so I'm going to have to go through and edit it, so it may take me a while to post it. That and my damn physics. Gah! 10 days to finish two chapters (PANIC!!)**

**Please review I really want to know what you think about my writing. I want both good comments and constructive critisim please lol!**

**Anyways, I had a great time writing this story, hope you enjoyed it too!  
**

**Love ya all!**

_**Dancing.rox464**_

**P.S. Check out my new poll!**


	13. Extra: Original 1st chapter

**This is the original first chapter of Dilemmas. I took it out because I didn't like it very much, but I thought I would add it in here. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the Twilight characters, obviously.  
**

**This all takes place about August. 11th or so after Eclipse**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. The realization that there were only two days left until my wedding baffled me; the weeks had seemed to fly past.

Edward and I were savouring one of those rare quiet moments. I snuggled closer into him, breathing in his delicious smell. The movie we were watching played quietly in the background. Neither of us were really watching it. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, and his hand gently massaging my arm. I relaxed further as I thought about the past few weeks.

Telling my parents about the engagement had been the hardest part. I was glad that was over. They had the same reaction: anger, disbelief, defeat, and reluctant happiness. But I did it, and I'm still alive to tell the story!

Putting up with the gossip was hard. In a small town like Forks, gossip is impossible to escape. Everyone knows everyone else and news spreads like wildfire. I remembered one night, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren, Mike, and Edward and I all went out to see a movie. The second the guys left to pay for the tickets, Jessica and Lauren pounced on me demanding information.

"Are you two really getting married?"

"When? What does your dress look like?"

"But you're so young!"

We gossiped for a bit. It was nice to have some normal girl time. We talked and laughed and they gushed over Edward. I'm sure he heard it all and was quite entertained. But of course, Lauren had to ruin it all by asking the one question I knew everyone was wondering, but most were too polite to ask.

"Is it true you're only getting married because you're pregnant, Bella?" There was silence as three pairs of eyes looked at me curiously. I was expecting this, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. It had been like this where ever Edward and I went. The sideways disapproving glances from the adults and the curious stares from the local teens. I was really getting tired of it. I decided to put an end to the rumours, once and for all.

"No, I'm not pregnant. I can't believe I'm saying this to you guys, but Edward and I have never had sex. We're not like that." Their eyes grew huge, but I figured it was worth it. I knew for certain that by telling Lauren and Jessica, the word would get out and hopefully the questions and staring would end.

Angela looked as awkward as I felt. She distracted the other two by asking them about their boyfriends. I looked at her gratefully.

Thankfully, the guys came back then and we were all sufficiently distracted. I could see Lauren and Jessica turn to Mike and Tyler to tell them the news. I rolled my eyes and Edward laughed softly.

He gently kissed my ear before whispering, "Are you telling everyone about our love live?"

"You know I only said all that to get them off my back!" I retorted, poking him playfully in the ribs. But it was like poking a boulder; I think my finger hurt more then his side.

Yes, that had been an awkward night. But the rumours decreased exponentially after that.

The plans for the wedding were coming along nicely. With only two days left, almost everything was finished, just the details were getting smoothed out. I had enjoyed planning the wedding more then I thought I would. I had managed to keep Alice somewhat under control. I had kiboshed the her idea to have 50 doves released as we kissed There was no way I was going to put up with _birds_ flying around during my wedding. My mother had arrived from Florida 5 days ago. She and Phil were staying at the only bed and breakfast in the Forks area.

Then there was when Alice had dragged me cake shopping. Oh my, who knew that one person could wreck so much havoc in one store. I'm talking about myself of course, not Alice.

The day started fine, if you count leaving the house at 6 am, fine. Alice wanted to get as much shopping in as possible and that meant leaving unnaturally early. I half slept all the way to Seattle, half listening to Alice's incessant chatter. Of course, Edward came along. I told him if I was going to suffer, he was going down with me because it was his fault I was in this position.

So we arrived at the cake shop just as they opened. With me, the blushing bride, half asleep on my feet, and incredibly hungry because I had forgotten about breakfast. I ate sample after sample of cake. Vanilla cake, chocolate cake, truffle cake, profiterole cake, coffee cake etc. You name it, I ate it.

Unfortunately, the large amount of sugar and my empty stomach was not a good combination. In less then 10 minutes I was past hyper. I was bouncing off the walls, completely out of control. As any accident prone klutz knows, this is never good. I was completely fascinated by all the cakes. When Alice told me I had to choose two cakes (one for decoration one for eating, you see) I lost it. I jumped up squealing, promptly tripped over my left foot, fell into a table and knocked 4 cakes to the ground, not to mention the one my left arm speared on the next table. I attempted to get up but slipped on icing and landed butt first into a nice, mushy, chocolate raspberry cake. I could feel the moisture from the cake seeping into my pants and I sat there shocked, frozen. My butt getting wetter as each second passed.

It was a traumatic experience, I was completely covered in icing from head to toe, my pants were spattered with brown cake juice and I was pretty sure I had twisted my ankle.

Edward and Alice were bent over laughing as were most of the staff. Edward gained his composure first, but he went down again after one look at my icing covered (lemon flavour, yumm) face.

It was humiliating, completely humiliating. I was so thankful Emmett wasn't there. I would never have lived that down.

It did have its good points though. You see, I had a bit of icing left on my lip and I couldn't get rid of it on my own. I needed Edward's help. Apparently he likes lemon flavouring...

Edward moved on the couch and it brought me out of my day-dreaming. The movie had finished and I hadn't even noticed. I put my arms around him sleepily. He picked me up in his arms and walked toward the stairs,"Come-on sleepy head, let's get you to bed."

* * *

**Hope you liked that!**

**Until next time! (Check out my poll for info about that)  
**

**Dancing.rox464**


End file.
